Gain
by Eponine Faye
Summary: What will two roommates gain on a journey of trying to understand one another. All Galinda wants, but has never had the opportunity to have is honestly - Elphaba has never had a companion. They learn they can fill voids in each others lives without having to try. R&R appreciated. Rated T for now... we'll see in the future.
1. A Bit Presumtuous

**AN:: Well here we go again, all. Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

_There's a harvest,  
__Each Saturday night,  
__And the bar is filled with perfume  
__Itchin' our eyes..._

* * *

Just the thought of waking up the next morning sounded unappealing to the blonde. She hadn't even fallen asleep yet and she hated the next day for simply arriving.

Of course Galinda hated school far more than the weekend, everyone she cared spending time with were in her classes. The weekend brought sleeping in late, and in most instances too late to do anything without risking disobeying curfew. It didn't matter how much money her parents had, she was not exempt from all the school rules. A few she could sneak past a few now and then, but if she were in any serious trouble in her time there at Shiz, her parents would most likely go on a killing rampage, or worse; come and get her and her things personally. The thought made her shudder.

So with the weekend and its unfortunate uneventfulness forced her to the confines of her room. Which unfortunately confined her to time with the thing the deemed her 'roommate.'

Sad was an understatement. Being trapped with a sarcastic green pest for two days was nearly enough to drive her up the wall on multiple occasions. The weekend hadn't even technically started yet and she was already dreading the hours that would elapse spent with her rather undesirable company.

Galinda turned over in bed, facing away from her ever-reading roomie. She didn't think the green woman ever stopped reading. It was yet another annoying quality she wished she was not plagued by in sharing a room. Though going to sleep with the light on wasn't an issue, the turning of pages every few minutes and the occasional sigh that came from the bed opposite her own made it difficult to find sleep some nights.

A small laugh played through the air as another page was turned.

Galinda glanced over her shoulder at the woman sprawling across her bed, smiling toward an extremely old looking novel.

"Do you mind?" the blonde practically barked.

Elphaba's head snapped up, seemingly surprised to see the other woman there. "Mind... what, exactly?"

"I'm trying to go to sleep." Galinda motioned to her and the bed in one simultaneous circle motion, her tone not covering the fact she was perturbed.

The green woman's brow furrowed. "Yes.. as most people do at night, Miss Galinda."

"Well it would be nice if I could get some quiet so that I could fall asleep." she sat up, glaring.

Elphaba looked back down at her book. "You needn't be in such a hurry; you're not likely to wake up before noon tomorrow, anyway."

She bristled at her nonchalant tone. "When I do or do not wake up is my concern. You have no right to be so rude! Honestly, Miss Elphaba, you are being very inconsiderate of a simple request, and I don-"

"Inconsiderate?" She looked back at the blonde aghast. "I'm inconsiderate?" she offered a humorless laugh. "I don't ask anything of you at all, no matter your public bashing of my character, your incessant need to humiliate me, AND the fact that even in the privacy of our room you treat me like dirt." She turned back to her novel. "The last thing I am is inconsiderate. I'd thank you to at the very least; allow me some time to just be at peace in my own room."

Galinda could hear Elphaba's defenses rise in her voice alone. Guilt threatened to set in, but she chose to ignore it, instead turning back around and laying down with a huff of hot air. "It was supposed to be only my room, you know." she said with a grunt.

"Oh, poor Galinda! Forced to share her triple wide sweet of a dorm room with a terrible green menace, who only has as many belongings that fit in her night stand.. Whatever will she do?" Elphaba remained calm, letting the sarcasm alone do the work.

"You're so negative!" She glared at the wall.

"And that's not to be expected?"

She turned around again, propping herself up on her elbows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, think about it. What do you think my life is like? What do you think being green has done to me? I'm just supposed to be all flowers and sunshine?" She shook her head, still not looking up from the pages in front of her. "Honestly, Miss Galinda, it's really not that difficult a concept to understand. That whole 'Nature vs. Nurture' concept is real, and I just happened to take more from nurture.. Or lack-there-of, I suppose."

Galinda could tell the woman across from her was trying to hide the hurt, and almost succeeded. But years of being put down didn't let her take from the situation what she wished she could have; the younger girl was the exact opposite, always hearing how wonderful she was and would be in the future. No other thought passed through her head on a regular basis than how pretty she was, and how much she had to look forward to in the future. How could she even begin to relate?

"Oh.." was all the blonde could think up to say.

Elphaba glanced over the thin wire frame of her glasses. "Yes, 'oh.'" She shook her head. "So please, let me have some time to get away from what cruel names and disgusted glances are sure to come my way tomorrow. Then, of course, feel free to partake in them as you please." The knot in her throat was apparent in her voice, but she allowed no tears to well in her eyes.

Galinda's body reacted, more than she could decide herself, choosing some random spot to place her focus. Guilt rose further in her gut, painting her insides with a strange ache. She hadn't done anything truly wrong, had she? Was she really to blame?

As questions engulfed her mind, she hardly noticed the creaking of the bed opposite her.

"I apologize." Came the sudden softness to the green woman's voice.

Galinda rolled on her other side, seeing the long, slender grey-covered back of her roommate hunched over, shoulders slumped.

"For what?"

Elphaba's shoulders tilted upward slightly. "I suppose I was more than a little presumptuous to think I knew what you'd do in the future." The rare sincerity of her voice carried more of an ache throughout Galinda's torso. "I know how hard it is for me when others THINK they know my intentions better than I know them. I would not want to bear that burden on my conscience. So, as a result, I apologize."

The blonde sighed heavily. "So do I."

Elphaba whipped her head around immediately, confusion furrowing her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I apologize as well."

The green woman was rendered speechless, eyes gaping at the blonde.

"I was not raised to be aware of my actions. Responsibility was rarely ever a burden laid on truly on my own shoulders." She held the chocolate brown gaze confidently. "I would never with to cause anyone pain; my intentions are in the spur of the moment, and I hardly ever think things through. So, in light of this, I apologize for being oblivious. And I fully intend to spare any cruelty that may have been directed toward you in the future. How does that sound, Miss Elphaba?"

She nodded slowly. "Sounds like more consideration than I've ever been given." A sigh. "Thank you."

The smaller woman gave a tight-lipped smile before turning over on last time, drowning in her own musings of what she was thinking. Had she just proposed something like a truce, or a friendship? The latter would surely kill her, if not from pure embarrassment, then from the lack of friendly contact she would uncountable end up receiving - yet, no matter how hard she tried she could not be completely repulsed by the concept.

Before long the light was shut off; darkness enveloping the room, ushering both young minds into a quiet sleep.

* * *

Galinda woke to the sound of the door shutting softly. Yet today was different. Last nights events played in her mind, and she had a strange pull to go after her roommate; to see what she did with her days, if only to maybe gain understanding.

She had no idea she would gain so much more.

* * *

**AN2:: Tell me if you guys want chapters :D**

**Also I apologize for the wierdness the first time this was posted... all fixed.. I think!**


	2. Thank You

**AN:: Sorry for the Lag.. I got sidetracked with finals and all that Jazz that comes along with still struggling through school.  
Anyway.. I hope you enjoy this one!  
R&R, and tell me if you want more :: No demand, I do not supply.**

* * *

The morning came with the small noise of the door shutting.

Galinda looked around the room, taking in her enviornment. The room was empty, and unmoving, sort of shockingly so. There were little dust particles disterbed by the door, iluminated by the light coming in a little pillar through the curtains. The almost looked like glitter if you stared at them long enough. And what else did she have to do?

She thought back to the night before, wondering what today meant. It was strange how uncomfortable she felt just then. Usually being alone was preferred to the company of her roommate, yet it wasn't the case waking up to a room that seemed less than inviting. And more than that, she had no plans.

As she sat up her head started to pound. Grinding her teeth whilst asleep again... always made mornings difficult. She hated her feet instantly becoming cold as they hit the floor, and having to hug herself until she reached the bathroom to get in the shower. She hated how long it took for her hair to dry, and the time she waisted on her makeup, and worrying about an outfit. Yet everyday, she did the same thing that took her far longer than she needed to take. Not that she completely minded - it gave her time to think about what the day might hold, and where it would lead her, although it ususally always ended the same way; stripping off the makeup and clothes, and hair, and waking up to the day she'd known all her life. Simple. Without action.

Not today.

Her routine ended and she decided on one of the strangest decisions she'd made since she was a girl. She was going to find the green girl. She didn't know why, or even truly care as to the reason, but she needed something different.

She closed the door with a sigh, not even remotely knowing where to start.

* * *

Of course she wouldn't be in the library - that would have been too easy, wouldn't it? Not in the tea room, in the corner in the dusty spot she always held whenever she happened to be there at the same time Galinda was. She wasn't in any of the hallways, deserted by the weekend, or behind the library, or inside of it the second time Galinda checked.

So maybe she wasn't meant to find her. Maybe it would have been a bad idea anyway; they had nothing in common, and it would have been a waste of time. And miserable. Galinda thought of them sitting there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do if Galinda did find her.

Giving up, Galinda picked a bench just outside of the courtyard to rest in. It had been two hours since she left the room and she'd done nothing but search for a girl who probably didn't want to be found, and especially not by a blonde who didn't know the sky from the ground, or so it was to be precieved. Part of her wanted to do something - anything - to get her mind off of this horrid place of _learning._ Being there was pointless anyway; she'd probably end up getting married and settling down with children and a big house and a life of booring social events and family she'd never be happy with. Another part of her, just wanted to go back to the room and sleep. That part won out.

She watched her feet moving on the pavement as she walked, poking out the bottom of her dress, right... left... right... left... right... They just kept going without her really having to tell them to do anything. They were on autopilot, almost like the rest of her. Sometimes she wished she could find something to really concentrate on, and not have to go through the motions life seemed to consist of. Everything was getting so boring. Her life was becoming something she dreaded waking up to each day.

Getting back to the room she unlocked it quickly, not wanting anyone to see her and start meaningless conversation with her - it was almost as painful to think of as it was to carry on with it.

As soon as she entered the room she heard rustling behind her and whipped around.

"Who's there?" She demanded, scanning her room with her eyes but seeing no one.

Everything went silent. Galinda walked slowly into the room, holding her breath. Then there was more scuttering.

She rounded the corner and saw the bathroom door shutting.

Immediately she tried to open it, but it was locked. Her fist knocked on it rapidly. "Who's in there?"

"Who do you think?" barked back the reply of the familiar voice.

Galinda's head spun. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you left." The door knob clicked as Elphaba appeared behind the door. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean, 'since I left?'" she asked.

The green girl let out a huff of air, sweeping some hair stray ebony hair behind her ears. "I hide in the hallway until you leave on the weekends... you usually don't come back until around seven or eight, or later, so I go to the library then and wait for a few hours and come back around eleven. That way you aren't bothered by me, and I don't have to be bothered by the other students."

The green girl swept past the blonde, hanging her head, seemingly deliberately not making eye contact.

Galinda's brow scrunched together. "You just hide in here?"

Elphaba spoke with her back to Galinda, gathering her things. "It's better than the alternative."

"What alternative?"

"Having idiotic students call me equally idiotic names and hearing whispers and snickers and... and all of that throughout the day, like I have to on weekdays." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..." Galinda mumbled.

"Yes, 'oh'... how tragic for the green bean.." Elphaba slung her bag over her shoulder heading for the door.

Galinda jumped in front of it before Elphaba could leave. "Where are you going now?"

"I don't know.. I haven't decided yet... out of your hair, I suppose."

"Why? Do you do this every weekend?"

"Yes I do, because you hate me, and so does everyone else."

Elphaba tried to grab for the door knob again, but Galinda blocked it.

"Then why don't I see you in the hallway?"

"Why do you care!" Elphaba raised her arms out wide on either side of her. "I stay out of your way! Isn't that enough?"

Galinda saw the tears brimming in the taller girls eyes. Something inside of her hated that. She hid from everyone all the time so she wouldn't have to be tormented by people who didn't even know her.

In one quick movement, Galinda rushed into the green girls personal space and wrapped her arms around her slim waist and held her. Elphaba automatically stiffened, keeping her arms from touching the blonde girl.

"What are you doing?" Galinda could hear the waver in Elphaba's voice.

"I don't hate you. I don't even know you."

"Ga-Galinda... please get off... " Her chest started heaving like she was going to start crying.

But Galinda held her place. She wondered how long it had been since anyone hugged her, and she knew that all the embraces she ever got anymore were half-hearted and she barely returned them. So why not give one to someone who needed it? Someone who would appreciate it.

Elphaba was surely crying by now, not that Galinda would look. She wasn't going to let go until Elphaba gave in. But it seemed like she didn't know how to return the hug. Galinda moved one arm at a time, wrapping Elphaba's arms around her for her. "Just hold me back.. that's all." The blonde whispered. And sure enough, the green girl encased her roommate as well. Still crying.

Galinda didn't know how long she just held the other girl that way, but she closed her eyes, letting Elphaba feel anything that came up until she stopped crying.

As the cries died down, the blonde pulled back first, smiling lightly. Elphaba was dabbing at angry red marks that were running down her face, and in seeing them, Galinda's eyes widened.

"Elphaba... Your face... it's-"

"Oh no!" she ran to the bathroom.

Galinda followed slowly, seeing her roommate wet a rag with something in a strangely shaped bottle before dabbing it on her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, waiting at the doorway.

The taller girl nodded, still staring in the mirror, treating the red marks. "It's just... well, water doesn't agree with my skin very much. It irritates it and makes it all red and... like_ this._"

"Oh.. I see." the blonde looked at her feet. "Are _you_ alright?"

"What do you mean?"

She laughed a little bit. "Well, you were just crying a considerable amount and-"

"Yes. I'll be fine." she said quickly.

There was just silence for a little while. Elphaba kept doing whatever it was she was doing in the mirror trying to ignore the blonde, and Galinda couldn't stop studying Elphaba's slender hands moving along her face, soothing the red marks until they were almost not noticeable at all.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she didn't even bother looking back at her.

Galinda shrugged. "You've made them go away so easily... It almost doesn't seem possible."

"Years of practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this didn't just start happening _yesterday._ I've had to deal with this all of my life."

"Oh..." Galinda gulped, almost loudly. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Wu-well, I can... empathize with the situation..."

"No you can't."

"Well, I-I-"

"Stop." Elphaba turned, looking at her with piercing eyes. "You're a spoiled brat, who's never wanted for anything in your life. Stop pretending you care. I've gone this far in my life without anyone who's done anything for me, and I don't need you. So _stop._"

The smaller girl ruffled at Elphaba's words. So harsh. All she wanted to do was help; the reason as to why - she had no clue. Maybe she knew no one should have to live a life in complete isolation. Maybe she wanted to give the strange green girl someone to be personable with... maybe she was just intrigued? But it didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with her more than the contact that was necessary as roommates. Inside the smaller woman's mind, she knew that stung a little - even though she knew she would never admit it.

Galinda retreated to her bed, sitting and looking out the window. People flocking around her and clinging to her attention was just what she was used to this... This was something that Galinda never experienced before. Someone who not only didn't care to be around her, but took time to avoid being anywhere near her hurt more than she thought it would.

The sound of a door shutting behind her almost startled the blonde. She turned around to find her roommate peeking over her shoulder, looking at her with a question on her features, but the red marks were almost all gone.

"Do you feel better?" Galinda asked quietly.

All she got in return was a nod of the green girls head, making her braid sway down her back.

Galinda hung her head and played with her fingernails, unable to diagnose the bubbling feeling in her stomach. "I apologize for the intrusion, and I won't do it again." she sighed, feeling as though she was being pushed completely away from anything real left in her life. "So you prefer being here, in our room, rather than being around the rest of the students?"

"I do."

The blonde nodded and stood up. It took a moment to actually look at her roommate, feeling strangely alienated. "Then when do you want me out?"

A confused look took over Elphaba's face. "What?"

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and now that I know the lengths you go to just to make in through the week.. I don't want to make it any more difficult for you." She shook her head. "So when would you like me to leave you your space here?"

The taller girls mouth was agape and her eyes wide. She looked around the room and shuffled a little bit, seemingly not knowing what to do with the option. Finally she had a half smile and folded her hands in front of her. "Could I have most of the weekend, save the nights of course, whenever you get back I'll be quiet as a mouse.. and as for the weekdays, I suppose a few hours after school?"

She just nodded and walked to the door. She heard Elphaba's bed shift just as she was about to walk out. "You know..." Galinda turned half-way, looking at her roommate. "I don't have friends either. I have people who want to be in the spotlight that I never asked for. I'm sorry you have to deal with the criticism that you do, but at least you know what people really think of you. All I have is empty words and people who call themselves my friends." She turned to go again, opening the door, but just stopping short of leaving. "Thank you, though – for not hiding what you think of me. Even if it's not the best, I appreciate that you're honest..."

* * *

**Thanks :)**

**Tell me if I should continue! **


	3. Silly

**Okai... now I like this story.  
Here comes another one :)**

* * *

Galinda hadn't an idea where she was going, but she felt like she needed to go.

So much of her life seemed rehearsed now, that just that encounter seemed to make her whole world spin off-course. She didn't even know how she was supposed to feel now. Elphaba seemed all but excited to have the blonde out and as far away from sight and mind as possible. There was a sinking feeling that the blonde had at the thought that the only honest contact she would have with anyone was just taken away.

Or given away, really. She just handed it over right after things became true. No one had ever spoken to her like Elphaba did. Granted, it wasn't at all pleasant, it was straight from her mind. It wasn't filtered by an alternative motive that everyone else seemed to carry on their agenda - it was just what she thought.

Galinda didn't know where she was walking until she got there. The bench she'd occupied not even an hour ago was sitting there, still just bare and plain as she supposed it had always been. She sat there again, just looking out at one of the more picturesque views of Shiz. The thin black-metal of the gate looked almost like a frame of the perfectly green grass, and the trees placed evenly along it, almost as a secondary border. It was about mid-day now, and the sun hit everything, illuminating it harshly, with no clouds as any filter at all. It was strange weather, but nice enough, Galinda conceded. But she was squinting to even look out to one of the many random statues that were placed all throughout the campus of great scholars, and wizards and witches that went to the school.

The more she looked at the trees and the shade they offered, the more inviting they became. There was no one to look at her, after all. It was a Saturday. No one would be around and about for hours. She'd be fine, she kept convincing herself.

Finally she let herself go. She took her shoes off and carried them with her to a tree, four away from the corner of the fence. She decided in her mind that that would be her tree from now on. Of course she wouldn't mark it - that would be too obvious, and then obviously more tempting for someone else to disturb it. She set her shoes down beside her and stretched out her legs, watching her toes wiggle in the grass.

Suddenly there was an itch on her finger. She looked before moving it, seeing a little lady-bug. Of course she knew that wasn't it's real name, but she didn't care to pay that much attention in class. Her hand rose slowly so she could take a better look.

"I wonder if you're really a lady.." she mumbled to herself. "I mean, to reproduce, not _all_ of you can be ladies. That just wouldn't make any sense."

"You could ask.."

Galinda jumped, making the little bug fly away. She looked up to see her roommate, of all people, standing awkwardly a few feet away.

"How long have you been standing there?" Galinda asked. Not demanding, just presenting her question softly.

Elphaba shrugged. "Not long. Long enough to hear you thinking aloud, though." She moved a hand to her brow to block out the sun, still squinting painfully down at the smaller girl, though.

Galinda pointed to the tree next to the one she was sitting under. "You could sit under there? It's not so bad when the sun isn't beating straight down on you."

Without a word, she moved to sit opposite the blonde, taking her glasses off to rub the bridge of her nose.

There was more than just a moment of silence between them. All Galinda could think was that she wanted to know why the other girl had chosen to join her, but she sure as hell wouldn't be the first to ask. There were too many other things she wanted to know now that she got to peek even the smallest amount into the other girls mind. But there they were, sitting under trees silently, and certainly more than just a little strangely.

Then Elphaba pulled one of her feet closer, unlacing a boot and pulling it off, then doing the same to the other, and then her thin, worn socks were next. Galinda was almost surprised to see the long, elegant looking feet look so well-kept.

"They don't really smell, you know." Elphaba said, organizing her foot-wear.

Galinda furrowed her eyebrows in a silent question.

Elphaba shrugged. "Of course, they're feet - they smell a little bit. But I've hear people joke that they smell like death on a hot day... and they don't. If you ask me, most of the time when I take my boots off, they just smell like dust from an attic or something."

"I haven't heard that." Galinda said.

"No?"

She shook her head.

Another silence took the space around them. This time not as long, and Galinda looked right at the woman across from her. There was a confidence there, that was hidden behind something so damaged, she wanted so desperately to know everything about it. She chose to end the silence this time, not knowing where it would end, but trusting that it would at least have an end.

"You're right, though."

The green girl looked back at her. "About what?"

"That I'm a spoiled brat. I don't think I mean to be, but I'm not surprised at all you see it."

"Galinda.. I didn't-"

"No." Galinda held her hand up, stopping the other girl, but not in the condescending way she was accustomed to. "Please don't start filtering what you think now. I don't have a single person who's honest with me that I've met other than you, and I really don't want that to change."

Elphaba only nodded.

"I'm an awful person, and I know that. I don't mean to be all the time, but I am. I don't have anyone to tell me not to be, or that that's wrong, even though in the back of my mind, I think I do know that I shouldn't act that way. And I'm sorry that I do that so much that when I'm being sincere you wouldn't know to trust it. And I'm sorry for invading your personal space. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable anymore. I don't think I ever really did in the first place, but I will not target you anymore."

She saw the other girl start to hang her head.

"I know it may be hard to understand, but I know what it feels like to be alone. Like you're the only one who sees anything for what it is rather than what people what to see. I don't know what it feels like to be isolated and teased, but I do recognize that feeling of _never_ feeling like anyone is there for you to talk to that you can trust. That you want to trust... and I know how it feels to want to hide."

She looked up at that point, pinning the blue eyes with her chocolate stare. But Galinda held strong, not flinching at all.

"So you want someone to relate to?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I'd just like someone who is honest with me. But I don't want to intrude. And I also don't want to feel looked down upon if we were to talk about things. I think we lead very different lives that make us see things very similarly."

The green girl nodded, then looked down at the grass. "I don't do well with being touched."

"I apologize."

"It's fine. You couldn't have known."

Galinda tried for eye contact. "But why?"

That earned her a half-smile. "Well, you've only known me these past few months and-"

"No, I mean... why is being touched so difficult for you?"

"Oh.." Elphaba straightened up a bit, making herself sound more official. "Automatically, being green, are repelled. Some think they can catch whatever turned me green, some just think it's disgusting... so I don't have much contact with others. Even my parents avoided showing very much affection." She shrugged as though it meant nothing to her.

"So you aren't used to it, or you don't want it?" Galinda fought the urge to scoot closer like she did with her friends when they were talking about anything.

The navy-clad shoulders across from her raise again. "Maybe both.. I'm not sure." She shook her head. "I've never really experienced it, so I don't know I'd want it.

Another strange silence fell between them. Galinda reached for words before Elphaba jumped in instead.

"What about you?" she asked, seemingly testing the waters.

Galinda shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Do you enjoy all the attention and affection you get from everyone? What's your opinion?" Elphaba clarified, speaking with her hands like a true scholar.

The blonde just shrugged, brilliantly. "I don't know if I have one. I honestly don't feel one way or another about it. Hugging has become somewhat of a greeting, I suppose, but I can't say that I particularly like it. Especially with those who I don't know very well." She laughed to herself for a moment, letting a small smile grace her lips. "Sometimes people I don't know at all decide to hug too hard, or too long, and it gets hard not to laugh."

Elphaba laughed at that one too, but didn't say anything. She looked at the grass and ran her fingers over it, the colour almost matching that of her skin. Galinda got caught in the motion, just looking at it.

"I'm sorry, Miss Galinda."

The blonde's head snapped up, seeing her roommate still staring down at her own hand.

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side without thinking about it.

The green girl took a large breath. "For the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have snapped, but you have to understand that I was very vulnerable and I didn't understand your intentions in the matter and My first instinct is just to get angry and that's what I did, I just think-"

"Hey..." Galinda interjected, putting a hand on Elphaba's making her stop babbling. "I don't blame you at all. You don't need to defend your actions to me."

Elphaba looked quickly from her hand, to the big blue eyes staring right back at her, to thee ground and back again in quick succession. Galinda saw the panic and pulled her hand back slowly, seeing the green girl let out a breath.

"Sorry..." Galinda murmured.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." Elphaba said quickly, pulling both of her hands back to her lap.

There were only a few moments of awkward pause before both girls broke into a fit of laughter, smiling like the world couldn't see them even if it wanted to. Neither knew why they were laughing, or why they kept laughing, but before long they gradually quieted, just looking at one another and feeling a new-found familiarity between them.

Galinda cleared her throat, not truly believing what she was about to say. "I'm not sure about you, Miss Elphaba.. but I'd like to propose a little something." She said, not being able to bring back her smile.

The green girl gave a nod, mirroring the happy crescent on her roommate's face. "I'd like to hear it."

The blonde stuck her hand out in front of her, offering a simple piece of contact to the other girl. "Friends?... Very slowly, obviously.. but I'd like to be your friend."

Elphaba took a moment eying the small hand in front of her, before cautiously putting her own in it. "Slowly.." she nodded. "I think I can agree to that."

"Good."

"Good!"

Their hands stayed awkwardly attached, still in the shaking motion until Galinda burst into a fit of giggles and threw her other hand over both of theirs.

Elphaba looked confused for a moment, then did the same, covering all three hands with her own, starting to laugh again herself.

Galinda pulled her hand from Elphaba's and put it on top, before Elphaba did the same in quick succession, until all there was were flailing hands fighting for dominance over the others, before they weren't doing anything more than just hitting the ground.

Finally Galinda just decided to trap Elphaba's hands down to the grass, and yelled. "I win!", before sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"How is that fair? I didn't even know it was a game you _could_ win!"

Galinda shrugged. "It wasn't. Until I decided it was, and then I won." She smiled. "I always win."

"Always?" Elphaba questioned, raising a thin eye brow.

The smaller girl just nodded theatrically, leaving her curls to bounce around as they may.

"Fine." Elphaba stood up, taking her boots in one hand. "Then I'll race you back to the rooms!"

And she was off.

Galinda was quick to grab her shoes and run after her, but Elphaba was faster than she anticipated, and had a head start.

"NOW who's not playing fair!?" Galinda yelled ahead of her.

All she got in return was laughter.

By the time she got to the room, she'd stopped hearing Elphaba's feet thump against the ground and the door was left open just a little bit. Everything was so quiet. There didn't seem to be even a breath of movement and Galinda almost thought something might be wrong. Her heart was already pounding when she pushed the door slowly, only with her index finger.

"Elphaba?" she called quietly.

Suddenly the door swung open and Elphaba jumped out yelling.

Galinda screamed back, and pressed her hand to her chest, already panting, now her whole body felt like it was on edge.

But she couldn't be mad. Before the screaming had ended, the laughing began, and they both stumbled back into the room, collapsing on their own beds. As they caught their breath the laughing died down. All Galinda could think to do was just look over at the girl she knew so little about, but felt so close to already.

"I haven't been silly in so long." She admitted, looking straight into the big brown orbs that suddenly seemed so sorrowful.

Elphaba turned her head to look at the ceiling. "I haven't ever been silly. Not with anyone else, at least."

Galinda kept looking at her roommate. She didn't understand how she could have missed something so obvious before. Someone who had so little that just decided she had to 'make it through' each day rather than really live them. Somewhere within her, she hated herself for assuming so much about someone she didn't know at all, and someone she knew she might never be able to really understand, and then deciding to treat her the way she did. She hated the fact she'd lost so much time getting to know someone so obviously rich with personality, and an honesty she might not find in anyone else.

Before long, Elphaba noticed the silence and looked back at the blonde, who was staring right back at her.

"Hmm?"

Galinda smiled. "You have me to be silly with now."

Elphaba smiled back.

* * *

**R&R  
Thanks a heap! :)**


	4. I Notice You

**Guess who's back?  
**

**Anyways - here's another chapter. R&R, please... as always.**

* * *

"Tell me, something, Elphie..." Galinda said, rolling over on her stomach, propping her head up on her hands.

The green girl glanced up from her lunch tray with a smirk. "Tell you what?"

Galinda shrugged. "Just something. Anything, really. I don't really know much about you, though we seem to have a habit going here."

"Habit?"

"Well, yes!" she nodded, pulling herself up to sit with her legs folded beneath her. "We eat lunch together almost everyday, then we talk into all hours of the night about whatever comes to our minds, but never ourselves. So tell me something - anything, just about you." The blonde grinned.

Elphaba laughed, looking up for a moment to think of something - anything. "I like books." she laughed, shrugging.

"Oh, please - anyone knows that." Galinda swatted the other girls leg. "Tell me something about _you._ The girl behind the green and the books and the brain."

Shaking her head, the green girl looked up again, leaving Galinda to roll onto her back, looking at her roommate up-side-down.

"Tick-tock, tick... the clock goes click.." Galinda sing-songed.

"Hush, you... let me think!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just say whatever comes to your mind!"

"Nothing's coming, though!"

Galinda clumsily grabbed an apple from Elphaba's lunch tray and threw it across the room.

The green girl let her mouth fall open. "What in the world?!"

The smaller girl just giggled. "What do you think about that?"

"I think I was going to eat that!"

They both just laughed for a few seconds, not knowing what else to do.

Galinda, sat up, scooting forward on the lackluster bedspread, closer to the taller girl. Looking right at her, she did nothing but take her hands. Immediately the other girl stiffened at the touch, but didn't pull away. She kept staring at their hands, not able to make eye contact.

"Tell me this." Galinda wiggled their connected hands.

Elphaba shook her head shorter and faster this time, taking a shaky breath. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"I already told you, I-"

"No." Galinda leaned in, making eye contact and offering her friend an understanding smile. "There's more."

Not another moment went by before Elphaba snatched her hands away and took her tray over to the garbage can and dumped it.

Galinda just looked at her, the strange girl staring at a garbage can like it held some sort of prophesy inside. Part of her wanted to go over and look in as well to see if it told of events yet to come, or maybe just to offer some sort of support to her friend. Another part of her just wanted to watch to see what the mysterious girl would do nest.

But too many moments passed that were filled with silence for Galinda to feel comfortable anymore.

"You don't have to tell me... Not if it you don't want to." she said, not moving from her spot on the bed.

Elphaba just shook her head.

"I've never talked about it. I wouldn't know where to start."

Immediately, Galinda thought the worst. There was a feeling that manifested itself in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't able to define, somewhere between disgust and hatred, and at the same time sorrow for anyone who'd endured what the green girl had been through.

"My father used to put me on display, and let people touch and poke and prod me all they wanted."

Oh.. that's not what she was thinking. Still not good, but it wasn't what she was thinking at all.

"Why would he do that?" Galinda asked, still harboring that feeling, only not as strongly.

Elphaba shrugged, still staring into the trash can. "Who knows? He's a preacher of the Unnamed God, and took me with him sometimes when he traveled on his pointless mission trips." She started playing with her own fingernails. "He told people I was green with the sin of my mother, and I was punishment for her infidelity."

"That's-"

"That's my life." She glanced back at her friend.

Galinda, felt as though she wanted to do nothing more than hold the green girl. Make her feel safe. Make her forget all of that. "Didn't your mother do anything?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. She died when I was young."

"Oh, Elphaba... I'm so sorry.."

She just waved the sympathy away, sitting at the vanity, looking toward the wall. "It's not anything to be sorry for." she shrugged. "I don't feel any sort of way toward it, often. I was young. I don't remember much of her or much of anything in my childhood. Aside from helping raise my sister."

Galinda popped up. "You have a sister?"

She just nodded.

"Well tell me about her!" Galinda beamed, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Elphaba smiled sadly, taking a breath. "Her name is Nessarose, and she is much less exciting than I am. Although she is the prettier of the two of us." She laughed, looking down at her hands again.

The blonde girl felt a pain in her stomach. Her brow furrowed, though she knew the answer to the question she hadn't even asked yet.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, her skin isn't green." Elphaba laughed, somehow without sounding as though there was much humor in her voice. "Secondly, she has nice wavy brown hair, and blue eyes, and is - for the most part - normal. I suppose I just got the short end of the stick as far as the gene pool goes."

Without another word, Galinda got up and sat on the vanity next to her roommate, looking her in the eye and holding her gaze. If anything she would instill some confidence in this girl, if it was the last thing she did. She didn't understand at all how she could look in the mirror and not see someone worth while. "Answer me this, Miss Elphaba; Why don't you think you're beautiful."

She knew the answer before she heard it, but still scowled as it passed the green, smiling lips.

"Because I'm not." She said plainly.

Galinda shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Oh, is that what you think?"

The blonde just nodded soundly.

"You must be delusional. Seriously." Elphaba pressed her the bridge of her nose under her glasses. "I'm not even interesting looking aside from my coloring. I am _far_ from beautiful."

"You have to stop putting yourself down like that." Galinda said softly.

"I'm not putting myself down!" Elphaba smiled, as if it didn't matter to her at all. "I'm being honest with myself. I am the farthest thing from beautiful there is.. I mean, look at me!" She turned to face the mirror. "Not only am I green, I'm awkward and unproportionate, and... and just strange looking!"

"You're unique."

"I'm strange. You're beautiful. You're unique, and pretty, and-"

"And I'm all the things people think of when they think of the standard for 'pretty.' But that's all I am. That's it." She got up, and looked through the mirror too, pulling the long dark hair from her roommates face. "You... you have something no one else has. And _that_, is absolutely beautiful."

"Having something no one else has doesn't make me beautiful, Galinda... It makes me a freak." She said quietly.

The blonde just smiled at her. "You're not a freak. You're smart, and funny, and you're able to think so deeply at things everyone else looks over." Galinda took a ribbon from the table, securing the dark locks back from her face. "You have such a bright and unguarded smile.. when you really smile. And your eyes... those big chocolate colored things that seem to lead right into your soul... and somehow manage to see through all of my nonsense." she smiled, tying the ribbon into a bow. "Don't tell me you don't see any of those things..."

Elphaba just stared blankly at the blonde through the mirror, her mouth hanging open just the slightest bit.

Galinda took the glasses from her face. setting them neatly on the vanity, smiling triumphantly. "There they are..."

The green girl turned her head to look at her friend without the reflection. "Why do you notice all of those things?"

The smile faded from her face as she thought about it. She didn't know why. She just saw things when she was around the other girl - things that kept pulling her in and wanting to know more and see more. Galinda kept searching her mind, but came up with only one honest thing to say. "I notice _you_. And when one does that, everything else just appears, because it was there all along... I like taking the time to see it."

"All I can see is green..." Elphaba whispered with tears in her eyes.

Galinda took the other girl's face in her hands and shook her own head. "No. The green is... it's a trait, Elphie, but _you..._ the girl inside of all of this green is someone special."

"Special to who?"

"To me."

The green in Elphaba's face darkened on her face more than a little, taking on a slightly red tinge. All the blonde could do was laugh and feel Elphaba's cheeks, which warmer than usual by far. She laughed quietly. "Oh, Elphie.. is this what you blushing looks like?"

The green girl pulled away, feeling her own cheeks. "I... I suppose it is.." She said, standing up and looking all around. Galinda wondered what it was the taller girl was looking for, until she just started going around and pacing. Suddenly it didn't seem like she was looking for anything at all, it was more like she was just frantically walking around in circles.

She stood up slowly, almost fearfully, hoping nothing was seriously wrong. "Elphaba... is everything alright?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I, uhm.. I don't know." She spat. Before Galinda could do anything else Elphaba grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Galinda was left in nothing short of a confused haze. One moment she finally felt as though they were able to take a step forward and maybe gain a little trust between the two of them, then the next the green girl was out the door without a second thought. People don't just walk out of rooms for no reason, especially when classes were already out for the day.

The room seemed empty. There were only faint, almost haunting echos of cackling laughter from other girl's rooms and the strange humming noise the building always seemed to make. All that was left was to feel utterly alone. She hadn't felt that way for the past few weeks simply because she'd finally had someone to talk about everything with. Anything that came into her head, Elphaba would always have something witty or valid to say. It was more than just an opinion, or something that she would just say to get the smaller girl out of her hair - it was always a conversation. Something about the ease in which they spoke was astounding. Galinda found herself wanting to take every spare minute in her room. They didn't even have to talk... just being around her was enough to make her forget about everything else.

She gave a big sigh, and sat on her bed. She was sure that Elphaba liked spending time together as well, otherwise, what would she be doing spending more and more time in the room too? More time just laying on each other's bed and studying for whatever class that came up, or every class, in Elphaba's case. Some days, Elphaba would even help Galinda with her work. Not do it for her, of course, but teach her. The smaller girl ended up learning more when Elphaba helped her than in all of her classes.

For a moment she thought about going after her friend, but decided against it quickly. If Elphaba left then it was probably because she needed to... wanted to... something like that. Maybe she just needed some space - they _had_ been spending an awful lot of time together, so maybe she just needed some space for a while. That was more than understandable.

Or perhaps Elphaba was just overwhelmed. Maybe she was being too needy, pressing herself in on the other girls free time too much and Elphaba was just getting fed up.

The thought only made Galinda's head spin, and her heart feel like it was beating in her throat.

Elphaba was the one person she felt that she could really talk to - that would try and understand her, but still give her honest opinion back. She felt a level of trust there she couldn't say she really felt with anyone else. But at the same time, she felt this aching swirling feeling at the pit of her stomach whenever the green girl was near - not nausea or sickness, but something that she really couldn't explain. Just a feeling of strange new-ness that she didn't want to let go. It was wonderful and nerve racking at the same time. It was another thing that kept her hulled up in her room with the slightly awkward girl.

In a split second, Galinda decided she had to go after her. It wasn't to smother or get her way, but she had to see what was wrong.

She pulled on her jacket and B-lined for the door, and this time she knew exactly where she was headed.


	5. Not Like This

**This story is quickly becoming one of my favorites.  
Tell me what you think, and things you'd like to see! I love to incorporate your guy's ideas, so don't be shy! Comment or message me with any ideas or requests, big or small, I will consider them :)  
Enjoy...**

* * *

Galinda didn't care about her coat as she left, and felt the ill effects of the evening air almost as soon as she stepped out of the building. The sun was steadily going down, painting the sky in oranges and reds, fading into purple and blues as she looked further up into the sky.

She didn't care about the cold. Something was wrong with her friend, which meant finding her was more important than being chilly for a moment or two. Sure, she was bound to come back to the room at some point, but Galinda couldn't wait. The thought of having Elphaba staying out alone until she thought the blonde would be asleep because she thought she had to made her sick.

On her way out, Galinda also failed to pick her shoes rather than simply slipping on whichever ones were closest to the door, which happened to be the heels she'd worn to the last party she'd gone to, and not ones she should be walking around the grounds in. The click of each step clicked on the pavement seemed to fill the air around her with the small noise, leaving the space between them completely silent.

It quickly turned from being peaceful to being very offsetting. There wouldn't be students walking around what with it being so close to curfew, but even still she didn't like how empty it seemed; like those old horror stories you hear around camp fires.

Until suddenly it wasn't quiet. First there was some far off shuffling, then a laugh. She looked all around her and couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then there was slurred singing, the tune was extremely off. As whoever was singing came closer, she could tell it was coming from up ahead of her, and sure enough, moments after a rather well dressed man came stumbling around the corner of the main building. He had curly hair, only slightly disheveled, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned enough to let wiry chest hair poke out of it. Not surprisingly, there was a large bottle in his hand, presumably alcohol.

The man got closer, and Galinda had half a mind to turn and go the other way, but her destination was on the other side of the drunk. So all she could think to do was pick her head up and keep walking confidently, hoping the man would be too intimidated to think of talking to her.

She was wrong.

As they came closer, the man stopped his off-tune rambling and started shouting at her.

"'Ey!.. Ey, there girly... youwwodden happened to know where the male dormeritory izzz, wouldjuu?" He slurred, coming a little too close for Galinda to remain comfortable.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't, actually - I don't take many trips down there, myself."

The man shook his head, running a finger down her exposed arm. "Oh, nonononoooo.. that won do... A pretty lil-thing like you?" He took yet another step closer, nearly touching her and Galinda couldn't move. "Whaddwud you say 'bout helpingggme findand break in my room alil if yaknooowwaddeye mean.." he grunted a disgusting laugh.

"Sir, I don't believe this is appropriate, and I would appreciate if you'd leave me on my way..." she said quietly, willing her voice not to shake and closing her eyes.

"Apprrperate... aaproprrrate, nope - no, not me.. I-"

"I think it's about time you moved away from her, Sir."

Galinda opened her eyes to see her roommate standing menacingly over the man in front of her.

Without any hesitation, she ran behind Elphaba and clung to her arm. Elphaba pulled it away, only to wrap it around the smaller girl, never breaking eye contact with the man.

The drunken man, on the other hand, was looking at Elphaba as if... well, as if she were green... which made sense.

"Well, how drunk ammmeye?" he said, stumbling backward a little bit.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and turned to her friend. "Let's go back to the room, Galinda."

"Nonunoo... the partiiszz juss gettin sterted, grlsss!"

"There is no party. Leave us be, and go home before I alert the campus authorities." Elphaba barked.

The drunk man jumped in her way yet again. "Whaddiff I payd 'emoff?"

Elphaba gave a huff and whispered to her roommate. "Take your shoes off."

"What?!" Galinda yelped.

"Take your shoes off. Now."

Galinda had time to slip out of one, then she heard a solid crack and a thud, and saw the drunk man laying on the ground holding his jaw. Suddenly her hand was taken by a strong green one and she was pulled into a sprint. Her shoe fell off about two steps in and she was running barefoot on the pavement with the other shoe still in her hand.

"Elphie.. did you punch him?!" Galinda said panting, feet thudding against the ground right behind Elphaba's large black boots.

"Yeah." was all the response the green girl offered.

Galinda wrenched her hand away, and stood there.

Elphaba turned around with her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I've stopped... obviously."

"Why? I've just punched a man, who is intoxicated and probably has a temper due to his current state of mi-"

"Elphie, he can barely walk, let alone run. We're fine." Galinda huffed, crossing her arms.

Elphaba sighed, and slumped a little. "You shouldn't have been out here this late anyway."

"You shouldn't be either. It's almost dark, and something could have happened to you."

She shrugged. "So? It's not as if I would be missed..."

"That's not true." Galinda snapped. "I would miss you. I would hate to lose you, and I hate thinking about losing you. Do _not_ say anything like that again."

"Why? Why would you miss me so much? Because you'd lose the only person who cares about actually talking to you? Because you need me for a service? Because no one else wants to sit and be your therapist and listen to you ramble, Galinda? Is _that_ why?"

The words stabbed deep into the blonde. Tears rose to her eyes, though she wouldn't let them fall yet. "Is that how you feel?" Galinda glared at her friend.

Elphaba said nothing; she simply held the stare right back.

"Do you know why I came out here, Elphaba? - Because I thought I'd done something that upset you, and wanted to apologize and make sure you were alright. I didn't want you wandering out here by yourself, because I care about you.." she took a breath, trying to stop her voice from wavering. "I care about your thoughts and feelings just as much - maybe more, than I am so happy that I've finally found someone I can have conversations with about things that actually mean something. And I thought you liked being able to talk to me to, but if you aren't all you had to do was say so."

The taller girl only looked at the ground. She still didn't say anything. That might have made Galinda angry and hurt more than anything.

A tear fell down Galinda's cheek as she still got no reaction. She took a few steps toward her roommate, but not close enough to be uncomfortable. "Fine. We'll just stick to our arrangement before, and you can have the room to yourself more if that's how you want it. But know I never meant to be a burden. I thought you wanted someone to talk to too, and I suppose I was wrong, but... but damn it, Elphaba..." the blonde let out a shaky sigh, just shaking her head. "...I don't know. I don't know anything anymore..."

Galinda started to walk away, letting herself cry as she got further back to their building. The sun was finally just below the horizon, and darkness was fully setting in. She felt so pathetic, walking back to her room barefoot with one shoe in her hand and crying like her puppy had just died. But she was sad. She felt like their was this terrible aching mass at the pit of her stomach and a bolder in her throat. She felt as though she lost something that she hadn't really had yet; like there was so much more that she would never see, and that there was nothing she could do about it.

She got all the way to their room before she felt her feet start to ache, and her head start to hurt. The room was just as empty as it had seemed before she left, but this time she felt no hope for when Elphaba returned. All she had the energy to do was change into her night dress and lay in her bed. She didn't think she would fall asleep so easily, but when her head hit the pillow, her eyes started to droop closed.

* * *

There was a shift in her bed, but Galinda just swatted it away, until she felt it move again, and something touched her.

The blonde sat up straight in bed, looking all around her. Upon seeing someone next to her she immediately screamed and tried to scramble out of bed.

"Galinda, stop, please... it's only me.." Were the quiet words she got in response. Green hands soothed the golden hair back from her face, and held it so that she could see her face clearly.

As soon as she saw her roommate, she let her own breathing calm down, though she had to admit she was still a little frightened by instinct - it isn't just every day you have someone crawling into your bed unannounced. And yet thinking about it, it being Elphaba, she couldn't care less. If she needed something, then she would give if at all she could.

And there was something in her eyes - a fear she didn't show before. There was little water droplets in her eyes like she was about to cry, but Galinda knew better than to think she might let them fall.

"Elphie... are you alright? What's wrong?" She glanced at the clock, almost midnight. "Why are you home so late?"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I didn't mean those things I said and I am so sorry, Galinda."

As the green girl's lips started to quiver, Galinda wasted no time pulling her friend into a hug; one Elphaba leaned into and returned in a matter of moments. Her tiny arms daintily draped around her roommates strong shoulders and she held tight, taking a deep breath. Something about having her that close just made Galinda's heart feel like it could beat without hurting again. She felt her friend's strong and slender arms wrap around her middle, and she took another breath, as if she would never be able to feel anything like that again, and she honestly didn't know if she would.

"Elphaba, it's really alright-"

"No." She raised her voice slightly. "Please let me explain myself..."

Galinda only nodded.

"It's not alright, what I did, and I am so sorry for everything." She shook her head against Galinda's night dress before she pulled back just enough to look into the big blue eyes across from her. She took another deep breath before starting again. "I am thankful for you, and everything you've done for me, and I would never want to make you think other wise... I never thought I'd have a friend. I never thought I would have anyone talk to me out of anything other than necessity, and to have you want to be near me is more than I could have ever asked for..." she gulped, taking the smaller hands into her own. "I suppose i just don't know what to do with it. Never having anyone close to me, I think this feeling is something so new to me it scares me. Because when you're with me, I-I-I'm happy.. but nervous. When you paid me that compliment earlier I just... I felt something deep within me, and my heart started to pound and I didn't know what to do."

Galinda felt her own heart start to race and her cheeks flush.

"I suppose it's just because I've never had anyone pay me a compliment before, but it just overwhelmed me and I just had to leave... I'm so sorry, and I'll tell you next time, but it was just too much and-"

"Stop." Galinda said. She pulled the green girl back in her arms and closed her eyes. "Elphie, it's fine.. You have nothing to be sorry for." She tried to keep her breathing under control as the realization set in. She knew the difference between the feeling of a friendship and feeling... well, something more. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before; if not in Elphaba, then in herself. It was more than wanting to be around Elphaba as much as possible, the craving to be in her presence all the time, to laugh and to just be herself, as if Elphaba was the only one she could be herself around... and maybe she was. Maybe Elphaba meant more to her than she even realized before.

But it couldn't go any further than feelings. Elphaba wouldn't know what it was - she'd never had a friend, so she couldn't know what more than that would feel like, and Galinda wouldn't tell her. She couldn't tell her. The green girl had it hard enough walking around every day - complicating her first friendship would be selfish and terrible of her. Wouldn't it?

Her heart thumped in her chest like a rhythmic earth quake, shaking her entire being to it's core. Why hadn't she realized it before? Why couldn't she see what her roommate had become to her? It took a girl who didn't have any experience with any sort of relationship to explain her feelings to realize what was going on with herself. Was she really so out of touch with her own emotions that the thought hadn't crossed her mind until just now?

And why these thoughts? Why Elphaba? Why a woman?

A hard mass embedded itself in the blonde's throat and she couldn't swallow. Tears were burning her eyes because she understood what she felt. She didn't understand why her feelings manifested themselves in the way they did or for who they were presented towards, but she understood them for what they were; for being so much more than the friendship she'd originally proposed to Elphaba. Even worse, as soon as she came to the realization of what she felt, Galinda had already made the decision not to do anything about it - or try to avoid it, rather. She couldn't do that to Elphaba. She couldn't manipulate her and offer her something she wasn't ready for. She'd never even had a friend before, overwhelming her would be a horrible thing to do. What she needed was someone to depend on if she needed to talk, or be silly with, or just be a girl and have fun - Elphaba deserved that for all she'd been through. She didn't deserve a spoiled blonde asking more of her than she could give.

Elphaba's head popped up, looking inquisitively up at her. "Galinda, are you alright?" she asked, stroking one of the blonde's cheeks. "Are you crying?"

She hadn't realized through her inner turmoil that she'd started sniffling, trying to hold back the emotion that was swiftly overwhelming her. Galinda shook her head and put a smile on, bright and hiding all of the things she felt crumbling the girl she thought she was. "No... or, maybe a little." She sighed, shakily. "I'm just happy I still get to share a part of you - even a small part. You're a wonderful person, Elphaba, I-" She saw a green lip quiver, and took her friends face in her hands, cradling it and bringing her just a little closer. "Don't cry, please... I know it sounds strange, but you mean so much to me. I want you to know that. You're the only person who knows me and I don't ever want to lose you, so please, _please_ talk to me about whatever you're feeling and I'll help if I can..." She stroked the green cheeks under her thumbs delicately, looking deep into the deep brown eyes she finally saw captured her from the beginning. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. They were honest, and kind, and everything she'd wished she would see one day... but not like this.

Galinda took a deep breath, no matter how shaky she let it calm herself slightly.

Slowly, she brought her friend's forehead down to her lips and held it against them for a moment. In her mind she made a point to tell herself that that contact would be as far as she would ever allow herself to go, and deep within her she felt a knot form in her gut. She would hold everything back for Elphaba's sake. She still had a chance to be blissfully unaware, and she would give her friend that - the possibility of being normal. And some day, a good man would come along who would see past the green just like she did, and Elphaba would be happy.

Just thinking about it made the knot in Galinda's stomach tighten and sink; the inevitable feeling of loss of something she never even gained to begin with. She started to cry. The kind of crying that you have to physically cover your mouth from making awful, gut-wrenching noises.

She saw Elphaba shift to try and comfort her, but she just shook her head and took one of Elphaba's hands in her own as she proceeded to lay back down, pulling the green girl with her.

No more words were exchanged. Eventually, when the crying died down, Galinda scooted closer and in turn Elphaba wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. By the time both girls fell asleep there were more questions than answers, and more answers that were likely to need to dig after.

In Galinda's mind there were questions posed she didn't want to know the answers to out of fear and shame. Was it possible to feel the sting of loss, even if it is something you've yet to gain? And is the chance of losing what their is to gain worth losing what is already present?

Nothing made sense anymore, and the world continued to fade away in her roommates arms.


	6. Good Morning

**Love the reactions this story is getting - thank you to everyone who's reading this :) I am appreciative and very very humbled by you. **

**Also, I want to take requests. I know I've said this before, but I am serious. Even if it's something small and you and your girlfriend or friend are both reading this story, I will give shout-outs or whatever you want :) (Sentimental nonsense that people love, like a moment you'd like me to add in there for someone special - I am more than willing).**

**Thank you so much :)  
Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Galinda woke up in a haze of what the night before had been. Elphaba's arms were still securely around her, which did absolutely nothing but add to the ache that seemed to take up permanent residence in her chest and stomach, and somehow made it's way to reaching down into her fingertips, making them feel as though they couldn't move correctly.

Why did she have to smell so good? Galinda wondered, being able to do nothing other than snuggle closer. Looking up at the green girl's face, her heart broke a little more, though a smile found it's way to her face; Elphaba was the epitome of peaceful. Her eyes were laying shut while her mouth had taken a tiny 'o' shape. That along with her hair being completely wild made Galinda wonder if that was how she slept when she was a child, or if she looked the same when she was young as she did just then. She wanted to know everything about her. She wanted to smile and talk about all the things that happened in the past that made them who they were today. She wanted to wake up like this every morning, and be able to love Elphaba the way she deserved to be loved.

But in the same wave of thoughts she realized that she would never be the one to have that. It wouldn't be too much longer before everyone else started removing their childish qualities and saw Elphaba for the wonderful person she really was. And as soon as that happened, there would be a boy who could give everything to the green girl that she'd ever hoped for. It would never be her.

Without thinking about it, she lifted her hand to graze Elphaba's cheek softly. She seemed so delicate in that moment - almost fragile. The taller girl shifted slightly, whispering some intelligible things into the air, and ending just slightly closer to her roommate.

Galinda felt her heart thump faster in her chest, threatening to shake her whole body along with it. Their faces were so close together Galinda felt tears rising in her eyes. She wanted so badly just to lean forward and close the small space between them. Elphaba would never know... right? But giving herself that would mean giving herself a small taste of something she would never be able to have again, and what good was that? To only have a teasing reminder playing over and over again in her head would be something that haunted her. But on the other side of it, this might be her only chance to feel anything with Elphaba that she was sure she would always dream of now, since she understood what she felt. This small moment, even if it only came once and without anyone else recognizing it as true, could stand as the only time she was able to express how much she felt for her friend.

In that thought she gave herself no more time to deliberate and brought her own lips to the green ones pouted out in front of her, tempting her. It was soft and gentle so she didn't wake up her sleeping friend, but brought tears to her eyes all the more, wishing Elphaba would kiss her back; wishing things weren't complicated and twisted around as they were. Wishing she could strip herself of all of these idiotic feelings that had consumed her out of the blue.

She pulled back just in time to see Elphaba's face twisting in confusion, and the sleep wearing from her features. Out of instinct or fear or a combination of the two, Galinda turned so she was facing away from the green girl, almost cowering in her own thoughts. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, if only to pretend she was asleep and that the last few moments had been a dream - surely reality wouldn't be as kind to her.

Soon enough Galinda felt her friend stop moving, followed by a long, silent sigh. She kept her eyes closed, not knowing how to look at her friend yet. She feared the thought would always be in the back of her mind now - how much she cared for her, and exactly how far her feelings went.

Then suddenly, there were fingers at her temple, brushing hair behind her ear with a gentle care that made her heart squeeze a little more. She did it over and over again, just smoothing back little hairs that wouldn't stay in place and Galinda did her best to pretend she was still sleeping, moving slightly every now and again, but then settling back into 'sleep'.

"...you scare me..." she heard Elphaba whisper. Her fingers stopped playing with her hair and traced the sheer cap sleeve of Galinda's night dress. All of it sent shivers down her spine like she'd never felt before - like something unseen ran all over her body that originated from the green fingers skimming her skin. "..how could anyone as beautiful as you are waste their time on someone like me?"

Galinda could barely hear the words, but she knew exactly what they meant. She turned over again, pretending her sleep was wearing off of her as well, but absentmindedly swinging an arm over her friend and snuggling in.

At first she felt her friend stiffen, like she was uncomfortable again. Galinda thought it would be best to pretend as though she was still sleeping for a while longer, maybe to simply understand more of what was in her friends mind. She sure as hell didn't understand what was in her own mind - maybe it was worth it?

Within a few moments, the green girl sighed and rested her hand on the smaller girls face, running her thumb along Galinda's cheek bone over and over again. The blonde fought to hold herself together, wanting so badly for Elphaba to know what she was doing to her without even trying - for Elphaba to understand.

She wanted this whole situation to be so different.

If only things were more normal; if Elphaba weren't so alone, if the world would understand, if it were something that could be shrugged at and not bother with, Galinda would have jumped the first moment she had begun to feel like this. A feeling like life was so much brighter and better with Elphaba in it. Like she had something to hope for every day.

Elphaba's hand moved from her face to smoothing back the tiny baby-hairs at the top of Galinda's head so tenderly. "You... you're..." she heard her friend search for words frantically, just inches from her. "I don't know anything anymore... You change everything." She sighed.

There was a slow shift in the bed - Elphaba moving closer, just slightly, and trying her hardest to not wake up the smaller girl next to her. Then there was an arm around her, just holding her safe and secure without any expectation of anything in return. The thought alone made Galinda want to cry all over again. Everything about Elphaba was perfect. Everything. She wanted every piece of her without having to risk what they already had, and there was no way for that to happen. Knowing all of that, Galinda's heart took on that ever present ache only more intense. In the moment, it was worse.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, _their door sounded.

Elphaba jumped but didn't move away or any closer to the door.

Galinda took it as the perfect moment to pretend as though she was startled awake. She blinked groggily before rubbing her eyes and blinking heavily at her friend, looking from the door to her and back again.

"Is someone at the door?" Galinda yawned.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes.. I don't really want to get it though..." she sighed, laying her head back down.

Galinda put on her best smile and snuggled into the other girls neck. "Then don't. We'll just pretend like we're not home."

She felt Elphaba laugh. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, actually. I was surprised; I haven't slept with anyone in my bed with me since I was very young."

"Really?"

Galinda nodded.

"Who?"

"My mother used to stay with me and sing me to sleep when I was younger. That's the only way I could fall asleep for a very long time. But, when she went back to work with my father, she said it was time to be a big girl and go to sleep all by myself." She looked up at her friend, seeing the confusion in her face. "What?"

"Why did she just stop so suddenly?"

Galinda shrugged. "Because she went back to work?"

Elphaba picked her head up and rested it on her arm. "But why would that cause her to stop singing to you? Did she just work at night, or was she too tired?"

"No, she didn't work at night, really.. she always had some paperwork with her when she came home... I'm not really sure, Elphie, she just stopped one day, and that was that." She sat up with a huff.

Galinda could already feel the weight of her secret pressing down on her. This was going to be harder than she originally expected. Nevertheless, she stepped out of bed and headed for her wardrobe. She wasn't really looking for anything to wear - she didn't have anywhere to go today. She didn't really want to go anywhere. She'd much rather just stay in and contemplate anything just to get her mind off of what she expected to take up most of her musings for a long time to come.

"Did I upset you?" She heard from behind her.

The blonde turned around and shook her head. "No.. I think I upset myself. I don't know where I am anymore." She said honestly. For a moment she thought she might be giving too much away, but they were friends. Galinda considered the green girl her best friend,and you tell your friends things. "I feel my mind slipping every moment to places I don't want it to go. I'm scared for it to go certain places because I don't know if I can hold back what my mind knows my heart wants."

Elphaba's eyebrows scrunched up. "What do you mean?"

Galinda smiled at the taller girls confusion. She wished she could be innocent and not know what she wanted. "I don't know how to explain it correctly. I wish I could, but I would feel terrible, even if things went my way."

After a few moments of Elphaba just staring into the watery blue eyes across from her, she sprang up, going to her night stand and collecting another outfit. "Go change." She smiled back at her blonde friend.

"Why?"

"Because! Obviously, you're not feeling like yourself, so we're going to go out and have fun, and be happy and not care about whatever happens to be bothering you. Alright?"

Galinda saw her friend gleaming with what she thought she was accomplishing, which only served to bring a smile to her own face. She just nodded and picked out her clothes, making a point not to turn around to see Elphaba changing. Being close to her was hard enough, along with realizing everything else there was more than she would ever expected between her and her roommate, she didn't want to tempt herself in any way.

She got changed as fast as she could and just stood there 'organizing' (moving around randomly), her shoes to occupy herself.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda turned around, seeing her friend tie the laces on her boot. Even the smallest things she did made her smile. She nodded and got a light coat off the rack by the door.

Then there was a hand on her back. It was Galinda's turn to tense and hold her breath, but she realized it and pretended it was a cold shiver instead.

Elphaba turned her so they were facing one another and smiled warmly. "Just try to take a deep breath and forget about it. We can just have fun doing.. whatever you want, alright?"

How could she be so considerate? Galinda was baffled by everything she learned about this woman. Even with no example of friendship she was perfect, and was just _there _even when she didn't know she was needed. Galinda realized then - she needed the green girl. There wasn't anyone else like her in the world.

All of the sudden she had those long, deceptively strong arms around her, holding her safe and shielded from the rest of the world. And she held on tight in return. Hiding what she felt meant taking every minute with Elphaba that she had for everything it was worth. She closed her eyes against the sting of tears she felt rising again and snuggled her head into the green girl's shoulder, savoring the feeling of just being able to be next to her.

"Promise me something, Elphie..." Galinda whispered, not pulling away in the slightest.

She felt the taller girl nod. "Of course."

"Promise me we'll always be able to have this." She tried to keep her breath from shaking, but couldn't. Elphaba tried to pull back, but the blonde just held on tighter. "Promise you'll always be close enough to do this if I need you... and I'll do the same."

This time Galinda let herself be pulled away. A green finger swept her face, clearing the tear that stained her cheek.

"Don't! Elphie... You'll hurt yourself.."

She shook her head, without losing a shred of her resolution. "It doesn't matter."

All Galinda could do was look into the big dark eyes. How could someone so fragile and innocent, give so much without even trying? As another tear fell down her cheek, Elphaba gave her a sad smile and continuing to wipe away the streaks being made over and over again.

Galinda grabbed a green hand in both of her hands and kissed it, letting a few more tears fall. "Promise me I'll always mean something to you?"

Immediately Elphaba wrapped the smaller girl in her arms again. "Galinda, you already mean everything to me.. you're the first person I've met that can see me, and find me... I couldn't even do that."

"I love you..." Galinda whispered.

Elphaba pulled back again, smiling bright and wide. "What?"

The blonde just nodded, shrugging out of Elphaba's embrace and hanging her head to hide the tears that her roommate already knew where there. Elphaba would never understand what she meant, and she would never try to explain it, and that was the worst pain of all.

She sighed, smiling through her crying. "I love you. You're the best friend I will ever have, and I love you."

In a moment of hopelessness, Galinda lifted herself on her toes and kissed Elphaba's cheek quickly, before taking her hand and heading for the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

She glanced back at the green girls beaming smile.

Yes, she thought, what Elphaba needed more than anything was a friend, and someone she could count on... not confusion and inevitable pain. She would just have to live with the limit that would always be in place; the line that was clearly drawn.

Elphaba shut and locked the door behind them before turning to her friend. "We're going to have fun - you'll feel better in no time." She smiled brilliantly.

Galinda just nodded, feeling a soreness take over her chest, suffocating her. At the same time she understood it would be there for a long time.

* * *

**Loves to all of you.  
Happy Late Thanks Giving, And Early (Insert Winter Holiday Here).**

**R&R  
**

**You are beautiful!  
**


	7. Everyone is Scared

**AN:: Well, hey there!  
**

**I just felt inspiration pouring writing this story, so I wrote more really fast, however I have an audition coming up Friday, and after that the rehearsal process will take up a lot of time again. I will do my best to update as much as possible, but it'll probably be as slow or a little less slow than it was with my last show.  
**

**Thank you all for sticking with me!  
**

**Just continuing :) Please continue to R&R, if you so wish!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The day was colder than Galinda imagined it would be, but it didn't stop her from walking along side the tall green girl she kept avoiding eye contact with. She'd stopped crying shortly after leaving the dorm, but the sorrow was still firmly embedded in her throat.

Through her peripheral she could see her friend glancing over at her now and again, but not saying anything. She knew she was being quiet - too quiet, but she couldn't act as though everything was alright yet, she still needed time to adjust to the new state of being she knew she had to accept. Feeling heartache tearing at your soul isn't an easy thing to cope with, and harder still to learn from and grow with. Not that it was something she wanted to do, but it was preferable to not having Elphaba in her life at all. The ache would be manageable so long as she was able to feed the heartbreak she'd started. And Elphaba was too special to lose in any variation.

Yet even in knowing she needed time to adjust, she could feel Elphaba getting more and more uneasy about the silence. They'd been walking for a while, but not really going anywhere until they neared the gates to the grounds.

"Would you like to go in to town, or should we stay close by?" The green girl asked, trying to put on a smile, though Galinda could tell Elphaba sensed there was more wrong than than she let on.

Galinda flashed a small smile. "Wherever you'd like to go, Elphie, is fine.. I don't mind."

Elphaba nudged her friend. "Well, we're going out to make _you_ feel better - what would you like to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me.

Elphaba stopped in her tracks, making Galinda turn to look at her with a questioning gaze. But the green girl just stood there with a patient smile on her face.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"You want to talk to me about it, but you won't, will you?"

She just stood there, unassuming and breathtakingly gorgeous in Galinda's eyes. Even with how horribly tangled her mind was, Galinda could still look at her roommate and feel like she was right. She was the only thing that was right. And she was the root of everything that was wrong. So all Galinda could do was shaker her head no, and be honest in only the fact that she didn't smile.

"I want to, but I can't."

Elphaba nodded. "I want you to." She didn't make any move to be closer to her friend. "I want you to be able to tell me anything that's bothering you."

"I know." Galinda smiled genuinely, falling more little by little. Why did she have to say such sweet things?

The green girl took a deep breath, and shuffled up next to her friend again. "So I'm going to have to decide where we go?"

Galinda nodded.

"It's strange for me."

"What is?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "Being able to chose where I'd like to go." she said, eyes cast to the grey sky. "Actually.. if you want me to be completely honest, to go anywhere with anyone in public who isn't family... well, it doesn't happen very often."

Galinda looked at her.

"Or at all." Elphaba laughed. "Ever."

"Let's go where you want to go, then."

"This isn't about me, this is about you and making you feel better, remember?"

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and looked straight to the road laid out in front of them. "Well going where you want to go _will_ make me happy." She took a deep breath. "I promise."

"Then coffee - let's go get coffee, and not talk about what's bothering you, yes?"

Galinda laughed. "Alright."

"We'll stay close by. Not too far into town."

* * *

Right next to a tiny bookstore that Galinda had never seen before sat a little cafe that she'd also never seen before. She was able to keep breathing while she walked arm in arm with her roommate for the trip there, not getting many strange looks - not that she could see as straight to know who was looking at her in what way. And Elphaba was every bit as wonderful as she'd ever been, smiling and just filling the air with words that weren't deep enough to fill a kiddie-pool, but it was what she needed. Galinda had needed background noise, and that's what Elphaba gave her.

Even when they arrived to the cafe, Elphaba led her to a table and ordered for the both of them, and Galinda didn't have to do a thing. She sat there looking at her friend wondering how anyone could have become as wonderful as she was.

"So, how are your classes going?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda was pulled from her inner musings. "Huh?"

The green girl laughed. "This really has you twisted up, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you aren't paying attention to anything... whatever is bothering you is constantly on your mind."

Galinda sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean-"

"You know, on the walk over I even talked about learning a monologue so I wouldn't have to ramble like I was and you didn't even bat an eye." She just smiled and patted the smaller girls hand. "You don't have to talk to me about anything, believe me; I understand, I'm not the ideal person to ask for advice on anything... but you really should talk to someone. It's not healthy to keep everything inside."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

Galinda shook her head. "Putting yourself down like that. You act as though I would rather talk to someone else." She leaned on the table. "I'm here with you, aren't I? I let you-"

"This isn't about me, Galinda - we're here because you need to get your mind off of... of whatever's going on, and that's fine."

"What if talking about you takes my mind off of things?" Galinda realized she was being a little snappy, but everything was just wrong. "What if talking to you and with you and about you is the only thing that makes me happy anymore? What if the rest of my day is just torture in preparation to being with you and being able to feel like I'm a person rather than an object?"

She saw Elphaba's face starting to twist in confusion. Almost immediately after she noticed everyone else looking at her.

"You mind?" Elphaba asked the rest of the people in the cafe before turning back to her friend. "Galinda.. Are you alright?"

"No." She looked down. "I don't know."

A green hand reached over and covered a pale one across from it. She hesitated, but looked into the big blue eyes and tried to convey all the sincerity she felt. "I don't know what's going on, and you don't have to tell me. I don't want you to tell me if you feel any certain way about it that would make things difficult for you if you were to tell me... but I want you to know, that if there is _anything,_ you need from my Galinda, that I will do my best to provide it." She gave a soft squeeze to the hand underneath of her own. "You've done so much for me and-"

"No, I haven't..." Galinda softened.

Elphaba nodded. "You have. You might not see it, but just this.." she gestured to the room around her. "..just being here, with me and not being ashamed to be seen around me - that means something to me. The fact you talk to me like a person means so much to me."

Galinda kept looking at her with guarded eyes, trying desperately not to let the green girl win over any more of her soul than she already had purchase of.

"You don't like when I put myself down, but it's all I've ever known. I'm still surprised every day I see you smile when I walk in the door from my classes, because there are few times I can ever remember being greeted with joy. There are few times I can remember joy _at all_ outside of something that was out of my own personal resources." She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head slightly, the whole time with a small smile on her face. "You're the first person I've ever known that can make me happy. I think that's why I've been so confused because... well because with anything new there is fear. And inevitably, where there is fear, there is the chance for pain or discomfort to some degree, and I suppose I wanted to avoid that."

"I'm scared." Galinda said honestly.

"Everyone is scared of everything. No matter what we say or do, we're scared and that's where inhibitions come from. We're scared of one thing or another not happening, or _actually happening_, and we run away, or stop trying, or do something to get us away from whatever scares us. It's human, even though it's stupid... and we're all guilty of not letting something grow because we're scared. Fear makes us so immoveable, that we take away our own chance, and most likely _other _people's chances at happiness. Or we hinder an experience that might push someone, or ourselves, to a place where we can finally see something we didn't before - something that changes everything."

Galinda just stared at Elphaba, wondering how her mind could wander so far down a path she didn't even realize existed. Hearing her speak was like being introduced to the world for the first time, and it was deep and beautiful. Nothing was face value anymore - Elphaba made everything have layers and depth in ways they would have never existed before.

"Changing even the smallest thing, changes everything." She sighed. The green girl sat up straight again. "Am I making any sense? I think so much, it isn't very often I get to voice all of the things that run through my head."

"No no no.. you make perfect sense." She nodded slightly, still in awe. "You make things clearer than I've ever seen them before."

Elphaba flashed a bright smile that just made Galinda heart feel like it was swelling in her chest. "Good." She laughed a little.

"But what if we can't escape fear? What if it follows us and reminds us all the time of what could be if we're to fail in our endeavors?" Galinda asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand.

Elphaba shook her head. "We can't _stop_ fear from ever being present. It doesn't work that way, because our minds don't work that way. It's just learning how we don't let that fear control us. Being able to step out of that shadow and look at the source of that fear and really understanding the parameters of _that_ variable, and the fear dissipates. Or it doesn't ever really go away.. but I suppose what's more realistic is not trying to stop fear itself, but stop fear from inhibiting our lives. Instead of letting ourselves be scared away of something just because of _'what if'_s, we use fear to motivate to take away those variables and get an outcome. _Doing_ something that will get to an end.. even if it's not the one we want."

"What if that end is painful? What if the state of staying in the unknown is far less painful than an outcome that might lay on the other side of an answer?" Galinda asked, still hooked to Elphaba's every word.

"I think wallowing in the unknown causes more pain, because the foreboding, tormenting ache that comes with not knowing the outcome of something is worse than the negative outcome." She nodded, moving stray hair behind her ears. "At least knowing.. knowing whatever the outcome may be when you have it, you can move on. Answers provide closure, and closure provides even some small level of comfort, which, in my opinion, is far superior to a perpetual state of unease that causes us so much more distress."

Galinda was quiet for a moment. "I think you're right."

Elphaba just smiled. "Am I?"

The blonde nodded, smiling herself. "How is it that someone who's experienced so little, understands so much about the way people work?"

"How can someone who's experienced so much have so many doubts?" Elphaba shot back.

Galinda could only look at her friend for a moment, wondering where all of this could possibly come from. How one person's mind could hold so many answers without having to sacrifice any personality to compensate. She was wonderful. Everything about her was wonderful. Even down to the way she would look down at her fingernails and look back up, sweetly, not knowing her effect at all. "How do you know me so well? How is it that you can just see into me so easily, and I have no defense mechanisms to protect myself?"

Elphaba just smiled brighter. "Because I've spent all my life mastering defense mechanisms. They were the only way I could keep myself going." Her smile faded, leaving a little hint of a smirk. "And I want to see you. You're the only person who's ever been able to see me, so if I have to dig a little bit so that you feel comfortable enough for me to see you, then I'll go get my shovel."

Galinda smiled. "I'm not that deep. All you have to do is scratch the surface, right under there is about all I have to offer."

"No it's not - you underestimate yourself."

"Do I?"

Elphaba nodded. "You..."

At that moment the waitress came by, setting their drinks down in front of them and went her way after they nodded their thank yous.

"What were you saying, all-knowing-Elphaba?"

The green girl leveled her gaze with the blondes. "Oh, hush you." She rolled her eyes. "I was just saying you have more to offer than you think you do."

"How would you know?"

"I just know.." she laughed.

Galinda shook her head. "Sure you do." She took a sip of her tea. "Should I get you Tarot cards too?"

Elphaba shrugged. "If you'd like."

* * *

Galinda was finally able to breathe. Just talking to her friend, letting her guard down and feeling like someone finally knew her made the blonde feel better. And of course Elphaba was right.. fear had such a hold on her, she wasn't able if she could move, let alone how to move. But she knew now that she needed to. Decisions needed to be made rather than just sitting, hoping that the situation wouldn't resolve itself, and that she would have the smallest amount of her friend, and just live in misery. Looking back on it, she did feel more than a little mellow dramatic for thinking the way she did.

Yet at the same time she couldn't ignore her feelings. Elphaba was special to her, so she had to be delicate with the situation. She had to be delicate in every move that she made.

The decision she'd come to with Elphaba's unknowing advice, was to decide what it was she wanted, and at the same time enjoy being a part of Elphaba's life in whatever way she was. Being with her was good enough, she kept saying. Whenever they just talked, it felt like everything was going to be just fine. Because it was - everything would work itself out the way it should.

After a few hours of talking and just being in the others company, the two spent the day just walking around town, going to the little places Elphaba frequented by herself when she wanted to get away and just be in her own world; the book stores that hardly anyone knew about, a bar that was out of the way and quite adorable in Galinda's opinion, and a small antique store that was full of little treasures.

Galinda wasn't exactly sure how the day went by so quickly, but it was a good day. She needed to feel like herself again, and with Elphaba it was easy to get back to that.

By the time they were back in the dorms, it was almost dark outside and the air was starting to become even colder. Galinda found herself still walking arm in arm with her friend, just enjoying her warmth as they were walking to their room, not wanting their contact to end just yet. But Elphaba, gently pulled away to unlock the door, and they both slipped inside.

"Thank you... for today." Galinda muttered as she slipped out of her jacket. "I needed it. Well, you knew that.. but I really appreciate you caring enough to take my mind off of everything."

Elphaba just smiled. "You are very welcome. I was happy to."

By the time the two were done changing into their sleep clothes, Galinda was already going to sit on Elphaba's bed, taking up much more space then she actually needed to. The green girl looked back at her friend from taking out her hair out, smiling over at the obnoxiousness taking place on her sleeping quarters.

"Are you comfortable over there, princess?"

Galinda stuck her tongue out. "Yes - quite."

"Are you hungry, or is it just me?"

Galinda let her head fall down to the bed without hindrance. "Ugh, I know... but I don't want to go down now! I just put all my night clothes on!"

"I know." Elphaba laughed. "But I happen to have some very tasty crackers from munchkin land I order every now and again. I could share with you if you'd like?"

The blonde looked back up at her friend, smiling brightly. "I'd like that."

Elphaba trifled in her bottom drawer for a moment before she pulled out a rather large package wrapped in brown paper. "Now, some people say that they are an acquired taste, but I like them very much."

Galinda nodded, and the green girl proceeded to pull out the biggest cracker Galinda had ever seen from the bag. It was about as big as the palm of her hand or a little larger with serrated edges, and what looked like all different kinds of seasoning baked into it. She was about to take a bite when Elphaba interrupted her. "And they make your breath smell just short of awful... but I don't think we have anywhere to go do we?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, especially if your breath will be as bad as mine." She took a big bite into the cracker, thinking, why not? And it was actually better than she thought it would be. Not overpowering, but it had a nice flavor, and a good texture about it. "Elphaba, these are really good!"

"I've always liked them." The green girl nodded. "When I was young these were nearly the only thing my parents could get me to eat. I've never eaten meat, or fish, or anything like that. I've never liked the thought of eating something that's ever had a consciousness. So I really have been a vegetarian all of my life."

"You've never once had meat?" Galinda asked, taking another bite.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not once. I never will unless it is forced upon me." She pulled a cracker out for herself, letting her gaze stay down. "And I seriously don't agree with the oppression we're putting on Animals now a days. I think it's awful they way we treat them, when they've been upstanding members of our society for so long."

The blonde just looked at her friend. She'd never really thought of it before, but it really seemed to bother the taller girl. Maybe because munchkin land was far more conservative compared to the Gillikin, but Galinda had really never batted an eye toward anything related the Animals, and had never really viewed them any differently.

Before Galinda could interject there was a knock at the door, nearly rattling their whole room.

Galinda got off the bed. "I'll get it."

Elphaba only nodded, scooting farther up on her bed and munching on her cracker.

She swung the door open, not caring to use the peep hole, and instantly wishing she would have. Standing just outside of the door frame was the man from the night before, only in better conditions.

Slowly he put his hand out. "Hello, you must be Galinda Upland."

The blonde just looked at his hand, refusing to shake it. At that moment, Elphaba appeared behind her, pushing her glasses up her nose, and staring down the man as though to make it clear he better not try anything, or consequences would be there to greet him not so friendly-like.

"Right..." he said, looking behind the smaller girl to the lengthy green watch-dog behind her. "I remember you as well, but I'm sorry I didn't remember to ask your name..." he held his hand out again, getting the same reaction as before.

Retracting his hand, he cleared his throat and straightened himself up a little bit. "Well, I'd like to apologize to the both of you for last night. You see it was my first night here, and I thought I would do some one-man celebrating... which turned out to be a horrendous idea. Anyway, I didn't mean to offend either one of you and I apologize. As for introductions, my name is Fiyero Tigelaar, Prince of the Vinkus and the newest member of your fine school." He gave a small bow, waiting for a reaction from either of the two women, yet getting nothing but steely glances he straightened up again. "Of course.. well, I believe this is yours." He handed Galinda the shoe she'd left behind when her and Elphaba had ran away the night before.

Galinda took the shoe, and looked at it for a moment, thinking it was awfully nice of him to bring it back personally. "Thank you.." she muttered.

"Of course - I wouldn't such a spoiled brat not to bring it back and give my apologies in person." He nodded before looking over to Elphaba and smiling slightly. "Nice, right-hook by the way. You got me pretty good."

The green girl stood with her arms over her chest and just grunted, not taking her menacing gaze away for a moment.

Fiyero gulped, but smiled back down at Galinda again. "Well, you have a good night, and I hope you two forgive me for last night.. Goodbye."

Galinda gave a small smile, and closed the door as he started walking away. Elphaba was already heading back over to the bed by the time she turned around.

"Elphaba, we have a prince going to our school!" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba didn't look up. "Wonderful. Another pretty-boy who no doubt thinks he's entitled to everything he wants and then some."

"You don't know that. He could be very nice.. he just brought my shoe back and apologized to us in person."

"He probably just wants to get on your good side, so he can take advantage of you." Elphaba looked up at her. "Don't give him too much credit."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "You of all people shouldn't make judgements on people you don't know. What if he's a wonderful person and could be a very good friend to us?"

The green girl just shook her head, pushing herself up on her bed. "No, Galinda.. people raised like that are spoiled and think they deserve things without having to work for them. He most likely abuses the resources he's given and then asks for more. No one brought up in such lavish surroundings have much depth to them an-"

"Like me?" Galinda asked. Maybe she'd been wrong with whole time? Maybe Elphaba wasn't at all what she thought she was.

She saw Elphaba's face fall into a state of realization. "Galinda, that's not what I-"

There were the same series of knocks on the door as there were before.

Galinda went over to the door, pulling it open again and seeing the same face on the other side of the doorway. She let herself smile a little, if only to be polite and not be assuming.

Fiyero took a breath. "I'm sorry for bothering you again, but you are very beautiful. In fact I think you might be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I think I would like to take you out sometime - that is if you'd want to go with me. I understand we didn't meet under the most ideal circumstances but please trust when I say that that was very out of character for me and I don't plan on-"

"Yes."

The young man was taken aback. "What?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes, I will allow you to escort me on a date." She smiled, yet at the same time she felt a sort of pulling knotting feeling inside of her stomach. But she ignored it.

"Wu-well, uhm... How does tomorrow night at around six sound?"

The blonde nodded, smile still perfectly in tact. "I'll be ready."

"Alright." He smiled charmingly.

He waved his goodbye and accepted Galinda's small nod of acknowledgement before hurrying down the hallway.

The smaller girl closed the door and stayed there for a moment, trying to understand what she was feeling. To go on a date with a prince - that was exciting no matter how you would spin it, but something wasn't right.

There was a rustling on the other side of the room.

Galinda turned around quickly, finding Elphaba shoving the crackers away in the drawer they came from and putting away all of her things quickly.

"Elphaba..." Galinda started.

The green girl didn't look at her friend. "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

"Are you alright?"

Elphaba didn't answer, she just whirled around the room, tidying up all of her own things and went to her bed. Galinda stood in the middle of the room watching her friend avoiding her.

The green girl picked up a book and sat down with it, not bothering with her covers.

"Elphie, what's-"

"Goodnight, Galinda." She didn't even look up from her book.

The smaller girl felt tears rising in her vision, but didn't make a sound. Instead of fighting, she just went to her own bed and cocooned herself in blankets and waited for the lights to be turned off. But she couldn't hold out that long, her tears came down silently, and all she could do was try her best not to cry too loudly or let her body shake too much.

She shouldn't have said yes to Fiyero, but maybe it would take her mind off of Elphaba? Maybe he could be a good distraction, and he seemed nice enough. By no means would he compare to the green girl, but he was... handsome?

When the light was clicked off, Galinda only curled herself into a ball a little more and clamped her eyes shut, hoping desperately for sleep.


	8. Lovely

**AN:: I think this might be the first story I think I know exactly what I want to do with from the beginning, or I have a definite goal in mind that I want to happen. This is exciting for me :)**

**Again, thank you everyone for reading. **

**R&R pretty please!**

* * *

Galinda woke up being able to process nothing more than her head pounding like someone was hitting her repeatedly with a dumbbell.

Her eyes felt puffy and slow - well, everything felt slow. Her body ached and between her head and her eyes, and everything else, she just felt slow and sluggish. If she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn she was hit by a house head on.

With every objection her body could muster, Galinda finally pushed herself up on her elbows, looking around the room curiously. And of course - Elphaba wasn't there. In fact, her bed was made, and all of her things perfectly in order in her small space she had designated as her own. Galinda had shared her space lately - moving her own things and giving Elphaba more space for her belongings, and really didn't mind, but everything was tucked away where it had been weeks ago, before either one of them had made an effort to understand one another.

She supposed they were back at square one.

Galinda felt that same sinking feeling she had two nights prior, only it was worse thinking she might not have Elphaba in her life at all...

* * *

All day long Galinda wouldn't leave the room. In her mind, Elphaba wouldn't think Galinda would stay all day and wait for her - she would think that the blonde would go looking for her and then come back until it was time for her to get ready to go out, right?

Instead, Galinda waited all day, but nothing.

She thought she heard footsteps once, at about two in the afternoon, but they faded away just as fast as they were there.

It was torture. And what could she do? All she could do was wait - Elphaba couldn't say away forever, but the more time she spent thinking about it, the more it upset her. So suddenly, Elphaba's mood end from relaxing and fun, to closed off and intentionally inverted, like she'd been so comfortable being before. She hated seeing her friend like that, but didn't want to get to close at the very same time. She was so afraid she would come off too strong and push Elphaba off completely. Or worse, she would make Elphaba more attached, and what if she realized what was between them? What if she caught onto the feelings that were so obviously connecting them, and wanted more? Could Galinda give more? She didn't know... she knew she wanted to, but the question of actually carrying through without being so frightened of the consequences of if it didn't work out, or if she could give Elphaba everything she needed and everything she deserved was more nerve-racking than anything. And if she couldn't, and if she lost her best friend, then where would she be?

Questions and far too many hypothetical answers swept through her mind, even as she got ready for her date.

Date. It felt so strange referring to it as that.

Fiyero was handsome, and a prince, and he seemed courteous enough, but he wasn't Elphaba. He might be a good distraction, but nothing more. Maybe if she let her mind open up to the thought, she could fool herself to thinking he could be enough to keep her feelings for her friend at bay, but thinking about a future with him felt wrong. Not even with him specifically - thinking about anyone other than Elphaba with her made her stomach do this awful rumbling she wasn't used to.

It seemed no matter which way she thought of it, she ended up losing, and hurting the one person she wanted nothing more than to make happy.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Galinda straightened out her dress and went to the door hesitantly. It had fallen dark far too fast and she'd been waiting for hours. Waiting for Elphaba to come home, and waiting to get out of her room and for Fiyero to come and make her feel even more awful than she already did.

She sighed as she crossed the room to the door, putting on her best fake smile for the boy she barely knew. Even if she didn't have high expectations for him, she could still be polite. But it was not the young man she was prepared to see. Instead the green girl her heart ached for stood rigidly outside the door, keeping her gaze trained carefully on the ground.

"I left my key, is all..." she said, taking half a step into the room trying to avoid the smaller woman, but Galinda wouldn't budge.

Instead the blonde stepped closer. "Elphie, please talk to me." She pleaded. "I need to understand-"

"You have your _date_ to get ready for. You don't have any time to talk to me." She tried the other way to no avail.

"Elphaba... please don't be like this."

"I'd like to get through..."

"Why can't you look at me?"

"Galinda, I would appreciate it very much if you would let me in. I only-"

"Elphie, I just-"

"Galinda!"

The smaller girl stood with wide eyes. She couldn't tell if her heart was beating so fast because she was scared or because they were so close together. She couldn't move, and it felt labored to breathe. Elphaba's eyes bore into her like she had such power within her, she could do anything. Galinda had to choke back tears so she didn't let her friend know how frightened she was.

Elphaba took another half a step closer, looking down at her roommate with a coldness in her eyes Galinda had no choice but to cower from. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. What I want to do is get my key, and be on my way."

Galinda looked down, willing herself not to cry and moved swiftly out of the taller girl's way. She put her hand over her mouth as Elphaba moved passed her without a second glance, holding back the first sob of a series.

For a moment she heard Elphaba rustling through things behind her before the sounds died down and she tried to hide her crying.

Then a sigh. "Geeze... Don't cry.." The annoyance quickly faded. A few clunks of the green girl's boots sounded behind her, and then just a ghost of a touch on her arm and Galinda just started crying harder.

"Stop - please, Galinda..." Elphaba gave in and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms, shutting the door in one fell swoop. "I'm sorry." she whispered, kissing the blonde's head tenderly.

Galinda leaned into her, grabbing handfuls of Elphaba's dress to keep herself from collapsing, or feeling like she might. She had the feeling that she was so close to losing her friend that any small decision could tear her away in a moment. She had so few choices and she didn't know which path she should take.

"I'm very overwhelmed right now... I just feel I need to be by myself." Elphaba whispered. She pried the shorter girl from her for a moment, and laughed a bit at her smeared makeup. With a small smile she wiped away the trails of tears with little black specks in them. Galinda grabbed her hands, but before she could get words out Elphaba just shook her head. "I don't care - helping you is more important than a few red marks that will easily go away."

"I don't want to be the reason for any of your pain, Elphaba." Galinda said, somberly. She watched the smile on Elphaba's face fade quickly.

After a long breath, the green girl looked down. "I don't think that's something we can avoid."

In that moment, Galinda knew Elphaba knew exactly what she was feeling. It was night and day to her attitude yesterday when they walked through the town and she seemed as though nothing could touch her at all. There was an insecurity behind her eyes now that the blonde knew all too well.

Still Galinda played along and shook her head. "What do you mean?"

A pained expression crossed over the green girl's face momentarily, but she shook it off. Just as she was beginning to speak there was the all too familiar pounding on the door. Then all the hope was drained from her face. She let go of Galinda's hands and took a small step back. "You'd better go." She said quietly, looking at her feet.

Galinda shook her head. "I won't if you'll hate me for it."

"I don't think I could ever hate you." She laughed.

"If you ask me to stay, I will." Galinda took a small step forward, a bit closer than they had been before.

Elphaba confidently tucked a piece of blonde behind her friend's ear and shook her head. "...except I can't do that." There was pain behind her words so evident it cut into Galinda as well. The taller girl brought her lips down gently to her friends fore head, holding them there for a moment, but not having the strength to actually press a kiss there. Nonetheless, Galinda closed her eyes to the touch, wishing she didn't feel as hopeless as she felt at that moment. "I refuse to keep you from anything."

Her words tied a knot in her throat again and made her bottom lip tighten.

Elphaba, no doubt, could feel the changes in the smaller girls body and pulled back quickly. "No, no, no, no... you can't cry again - you have a date." Galinda saw the painful smile plastically forced on her face. "I need you to go in the bathroom and fix your makeup, alright? Not because you're any less beautiful- just... just because it's running a little bit and I'm sure you want to fix it, right?" The knock came again, accompanied by the young man calling Galinda's name almost in the form of a question. "Hurry - I'll tell him you're on your way."

Quickly, Elphaba went to the door, waiting for Galinda to head in the bathroom. Once she was there, she heard the door open, and Fiyero's strong, confident voice.

"Is Galinda there?" He said.

Galinda could hear the annoyance in her voice before Elphaba spoke. "Yes, and hello to you as well."

"I'm sorry, my manors seem to be lacking..."

"Obviously."

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Do you know when she might be ready?"

"I'll check."

Then the door closed rather loudly.

Galinda closed the door to the bathroom and stood in front of it. "How do I look?" she asked in a small voice.

Elphaba smiled lightly, trying in vain to cover the disappointment in her gaze. "Beautiful. You're always beautiful."

The blue eyes filled with tears again, and sure enough Elphaba wasted no time in placing a huge well-faked smile on her lips, rushing to her. "Stop that. Be happy - be bright and sunny and joyful like you always are."

She took a small, shaky breath. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course."

Without another word, Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, hugging her hard and pressing her body against her friend's hard, if only to remember what she felt like so close to her, and in turn Elphaba wrapped her own arms firmly around her smaller counterpart.

She heard a sigh, similar to her own, before Elphaba snaked out of the blonde's grasp. "Alright, go - the oaf is probably getting impatient." Elphaba smiled, trying to hide the tears in her own eyes.

Galinda allowed herself to laugh as well before heading slowly to the door, wishing her roommate would stop her.

As she opened the door, her mouth fell open at the sight of the enormous bouquet of white lilies the prince carried with him. They were wrapped professionally, and organized with tiny pink poppies in a stunning arrangement. She was caught completely off guard.

"These are for you." Fiyero said bowing slightly.

Galinda took them, still in shock. "Thank you... they're beautiful... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." He said smugly. "I have a carriage waiting for us outside."

"I'll just go put these down..." she said, turning back into the room just in time to see the door to the bathroom shut. Thinking about what she knew was happening on the other side make a permanent pain in Galinda's heart.

But it was too late to turn back now. She set the flowers down on the vanity and headed out the door.

* * *

The carriage ride was longer than it should have been, and sufficiently more awkward than Galinda would have liked. Fiyero seemed to have his heart set on wrapping his arm over her shoulder like she was his property or something. He owned enough - she didn't need to be on the list of items he so preciously possessed.

However, getting out showed he wasn't completely useless. Fiyero was obviously a gentleman - opening doors and pulling out chairs - but so much so it was impersonal. The table was located at the very back of the restaurant, the GIANT table, that could probably seat twelve people, and of course they sat at opposite ends of the table.

"This is how royalty eats, Miss Galinda." He said proudly as he sat himself down. "I think royalty, suits you. You must know you're very beautiful, don't you?"

She only nodded, and smiled politely. "Thank you. That's very nice of you to say."

* * *

Galinda quickened her pace as they reached the girls dormatory, wanting nothing more than to be comfortable and in her own space again, and hopefully in her friend's good graces.

Fiyero hurried to keep up, carrying the box of food she insisted she take home. "I had a very nice time with you tonight, Miss Galinda."

She smiled. "Yes, the restaurant was very nice."

"I think we should do this again sometime."

Galinda took the box from him, pretending to yawn. "Perhaps. I'm really very tired, I feel I need to go lay down. Thank you for the evening, goodbye."

Wasting no time, she opens the door, throwing herself inside the room and leaning against the door. She closed her eyes and let out a long huff of air, finally feeling as though she could breathe again without being reviered as some sort of Goddess because she was so _beautiful_ as she seemed to be thought of.

"It was that wonderful, hu?" Elphaba said. She put down her book and smiled sadly.

Galinda shakes her head. "He was boring." She moved to take her shawl off and drape it across her bed.

Elphaba laughs. "How so?"

"He had nothing to say. He was so smug about having all of this money to do whatever he pleased with, but it was all so overdone and... did you know we had about ten waiters standing in a line, running back and forth into the kitchen whenever he wanted anything? It was ridiculous!" She shook her head, smiling to herself.

Elphaba laughed. "I'm sorry your date was awful."

"No, you're not." She smiled, bigger this time. Galinda handed Elphaba the box. "I brought food home for you, though. I just got salad and bread. But the dressing they had was very good, it was some berry sort of concoction."

"Thank you." Elphaba took it and open it slowly, looking confused, but grateful. "I didn't eat tonight."

"Why not?"

Elphaba shruged. "I didn't feel like it."

"Well, you should eat that... It's really good. And I got it thinking of you." Galinda refused to make eye contact.

Elphaba smiled, and Galinda took off her over coat and shoes, and started unlacing her dress, all the while trying her best not look back at her friend.

"Was he good to you?" Elphaba asked in a quiet voice.

Galinda peeked around her shoulder at her and smiles sadly. "He was nice, I suppose, and polite to a fault. He wasn't unkind at all." She sighed, taking off her dress and leaving herself in her slip, and she deciding not to bother to sleep in that. "Everyone always tells me how beautiful I am, and I suppose that's what bothers me more than anything. Rarely ever have I been told anything else positive, other than that I'm nice, and pretty... though, that's nearly the same. And everyone acts the same way so that I might be their friend or something. I feel as though people tell me how 'pretty' I am just as means to their own personal gain, and I don't like it." She looks back at Elphaba. "I suppose I just want to be seen for me, and not for some glorified object that is better to be seen with than to actually get to know."

She saw the wheels turning in Elphaba's head.

"What?" Galinda asked, smiling slightly.

Elphaba took a moment to regain her demenor, but shook her head. "I don't understand why people say you're beautiful so often, is all... you're revolting if you ask me."

Galinda laughed harder than she had since the last time her and Elphaba had truly been able to talk together. And suddenly she couldn't help it. She moved forward and hugged Elphaba, holding her firmly in her arms for a good long moment. "I missed you."

Elphaba laughs. "You were barely gone a few hours..."

"And before that!" She pulled back, keeping close enough, though. "But I wish you would have been there tonight, too."

"I think that would have been rather awkward."

Galinda scoffed, shaking her head. "No.. I wish it would have been you, instead of Fiyero."

Elphaba's smile faded, and a silence settled over them for a moment. "Galinda-"

"I should go wash up." Galinda said, jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

She had to keep reminding herself that Elphaba had to be far more scared than she was. Maybe this wasn't the first time she had these feelings, but it was probably the first time she recognized them for what they were. Walking the fine line between friends and.. and whatever they would be if there was more than that was completely nerve wracking. All Galinda could do was remind herself, that making sure Elphaba was happy and comfortable was the most important thing.

Galinda dabbed her face dry with the towel a few more times before she looked at herself in the mirror, telling herself again to breathe, and take things slowly. Elphaba was a big girl and could make her own decisions.

Coming back in the room, Galinda found the green girl with her nose in a book, and her box of foon empty on her night-stand. "Elphie... it's late. Put that darn thing away."

Elphaba had just enough time to dog ear the page before Galinda put it on the night stand for her.

Galinda thought of going to her own bed - to leave things simple and not tempt herself with being close to her, but the ache of wanting Elphaba close to her was enough to overpower almost all misgivings Galinda could possibly think of.

So she gave in and pulled the covers back without permission, crawling in bed next to her best friend and snuggling closer before Elphaba had the chance to process most of it. Nevertheless, the green girl didn't resist at all. Instead she let Galinda rest her head on her arm, and pulled her in further, smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Elphie." Galinda whispered.

Elphaba dipped her head so that her nose traced the golden hair line of the girl cuddled in next to her. "Night..."

Galinda let the silence around them take over for a long time, but couldn't fall asleep. She looked up at Elphaba and her eyes opened, looking back at her with hardly any expression. Galinda smiled, making Elphaba confident enough to smile back.

She just stayed like that for a while, looking at the one person she found more beautiful than anything else, and just laying in silence with her, more than content than she'd remembered being in longer than she could remember, and happier than she thought she would ever be. Slowly, she reached down and laced her fingers through the green hand resting on her waist and brought it up in front of them both. Without any words, they just let their fingers lace and unlace, playing without regard for anything other than the moment, and themselves in it.

"I don't want what happened yesterday and today to happen again... what with you being so upset." Galinda glanced at Elphaba, looking up from their hands for just a moment. "I don't ever want you to be upset.. and especially not with me."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "I'm bound to be upset every now and again. But I'll get over it.. you just have to remember how important you are to me. I'll always come back around, even if I get hurt irrationally every now and again, I will always come back around if it's for you."

"Don't let me hurt you." She said, re-lacing their fingers and clasping their hands together firmly. "Tell me if I might, and I will do my best not to. And I would never hurt you intentionally. I-"

"I know." She nodded, "I suppose... I think I felt threatened, that this man would come along and away the best thing I have in my life away from me. I just wanted to point out all of the faults I saw, and I didn't mean to say what I did, or act the way I did - I just..." She took a deep breath, and released it slowly. "I don't think about what I say or do too much before I do it, and that's not what I should do. It's not right, and it wasn't fair to you."

"I don't blame you for a thing.." she shook her head. She brought their hands to her heart, resting her chin on the gnarled mass of fingers. "All I want is for you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, and if I can-" she stopped herself. Quickly she rethought her words and kept going, only slower, making sure to continually check herself. "I wouldn't dream of ever doing anything that would hurt you. I don't think I could live with myself, really. And to loose you - to not have anything to look forward to when I get home from classes or when I wake up in the morning.. I don't know what I would do." Galinda looked at their hands again, carefully bringing Elphaba's knuckles to her lips and holding them there, placing a soft kiss, for once not caring if she was giving too much away.

"Galinda... I-I..." Elphaba stuttered.

Galinda looked up to at her with big expecting eyes.

Elphaba removed her hand from the other girls only to place it on her cheek instead. Galinda felt her heart pounding in her chest hard enough to knock a whole through her sternum. Her breathing got got heavier as Elphaba got closer, slower than she thought anything could move - or maybe it just seemed that way. It didn't matter - her world was on edge, she nearly felt herself shaking just waiting for her friend to remove the tiny space left between them.

Yet at the last moment, Elphaba angled her head just slightly to kiss Galinda's forehead, holding her lips there for a long moment.

The blonde let out a shaky breath, knowing tears were coming to her eyes before long.

"Elphaba..." Galinda whispered.

But Elphaba shook her head. "It's late." She eased Galinda's head to rest on her chest instead of look at her, and Galinda didn't fight it.

The blonde just got as close to her friend as she could, cherishing the perfection of how they fit together, and how it felt to have Elphaba's arms wrapped so tightly around her.

"'Night, Elphie."

"Sweet dreams, lovely..."


	9. Big Words

**AN:: I'm simply horrible at posting these.  
**

**Lately I've been a bit down and for reasons I cannot disclose, but I remain grateful to all of you who are still following. **

**Again I will try to get these out faster, but I cannot promise anything. I'm doing shows regularly, and there isn't much down time between them, and I am quite exhausted. But every now and again I try to come and do some good for you all. **

**Tell me what you think? -  
**

**R&R please :)**

* * *

"Galinda.."

The blonde felt her body being shaken awake.

"Galinda, you have to wake up."

She rubbed her eyes, squinting at the light as soon as she tried to open them. Galinda shook her head, "It's too bright!" She pulled the covers back over her head and wriggled further under Elphaba's sheets.

There was a small laugh outside her world of covers. "We have school today, Galinda... come out of there."

"No."

Under the cover of the blankets she could open her eyes without having the sun make them feel like they were going to shrivel in her eye sockets. She saw a green hand trying to pull the blankets back, but she held on to them tight, not suppressing the smile on her face at all. Elphaba gave up almost as fast as she started, instead coming from the bottom and wriggling up next to her roommate under the covers.

All Galinda could find it in herself to do was laugh. "Elphie! You're going to make your hair a mess."

"And _you_ are going to make us late."

"So?"

Elphaba gasped in a very theatrical manner. "So? What do you mean 'SO?'!?"

"I mean, so... So, who cares if we're late?!" Galinda laughed, pulling Elphaba closer to her and snuggling back in as if they were going to sleep.

The green girl shook her head. "Oh, no you don't.." She tried to push the smaller girl away from her gently.

But Galinda wouldn't have it. In one quick motion, Galinda threw one arm across Elphaba's waist and tried to move the other arm fast enough underneath of her so she had her friend in a big bear hug... or that was the idea. Instead she underestimated how hard it would be to work her arm under Elphaba, and ended up pushing her off of the bed entirely, instead.

The taller girl hit the ground with a large thump, and a shocked look on her face.

Galinda wasted no time in jumping off of the bed and looking her friend over. "Oh, no no... Elphie, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

Suddenly green hands were on her waist, tickling her sides. The smaller girl flailed and screamed laughing, but Elphaba quickly adapted, getting hold of her with one arm and tickling with the other hand.

Neither one recognized what position they were in until Galinda yelled "You win! You win!" Looking down they realized Galinda was fully sitting in the taller girl's lap, angled toward her just slightly, and Elphaba's hands were firmly around her waist.

By the time Galinda looked up, Elphaba was stuck staring at her own hands resting on the white fabric of Galinda's slip. Galinda couldn't tell if Elphaba was even breathing, but her eyes were wide and she was completely unmoving, other than her lips doing a strange fish motion she couldn't help but laugh at a little bit, what with it opening and closing over and over again like she had completely lost the entirety of her vocabulary in just a moments time.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" Galinda smiled down at her.

The green girl's eyes flashed back up to her friend's face. "Yu-yea-yes. Yes. Yes, I think so." She plastered on a beautiful fake smile. Galinda saw it plainly written on her face, making her joy falter a bit.

In turn Elphaba must have seen the change in the smaller girl, because she held her just a little tighter. "Are you alright?"

Galinda nodded, looking at the ground and pushing bits of hair behind her ears, reminding herself to stay grounded above all else, especially for Elphaba's sake. "I am." she said, not even convincing herself. She tried to make herself seem as though she weren't so miserable, and could tell she was doing a horrible job.

Just as Elphaba was about to say something else, Galinda turned to her, putting her hands on either of her roommates shoulders. "Let's not go to class today." She said with a bright smile.

The green girl suddenly looked very confused. "Just not go?" She questioned.

Galinda nodded.

"Skip class?"

"Yes, Elphaba." She said, giggling a little.

She shook her head. "But classes, I can't-"

"Everyone knows you are ahead in all your classes." She scratched a piece of lint off of Elphaba's dress. "And _I_ know that you could do some of the professor's jobs better than they could, couldn't you?"

The taller girl kept looking at her friend like she didn't understand. _What_ exactly she didn't understand wasn't entirely clear, but Galinda didn't doubt that it might be the pull between tempting herself with even more time with her friend.

Galinda kept waiting for an answer that didn't seem like it wouldn't come, so she took the initiative. "I want you to spend the day with me, Elphie. I know we've had other days, but after yesterday.. I just want time with you."

Elphaba had a ghost of a smile, though her eyes were still hesitant. "Just today?"

"Well, I can promise I won't make a habit out of it, if that's what you mean." Galinda smiled. "I we'll do our best to get our time in on weekends from now on, but I reserve the right to have a best friend day every now and again, when I feel like it."

Slowly, Elphaba nodded. "Alright.." she tightened her grip around Galinda's waist, "and what should we do?"

The blonde just laughed again, this time bigger, feeling her skin tingle as Elphaba touched her. "Wu-well.. uhm... I thought we could get breakfast? And after that, take a walk, maybe... if you wanted to? Or we could explore town a little more, and just find some new spots we like and-"

Elphaba laughed, "Slow down, my sweet.. You just want to take the day and do what we please with it - I understand."

She nodded. "Fine... do _you_ want to?"

The green girl let down her strong stone walls and smiled genuinely into the bright blue eyes across from her. "I do."

* * *

Galinda found it almost hard to believe how relaxed Elphaba let herself become after they'd decided to take the day for themselves. They waited until the first few classes of the day started to slip out of the campus unnoticed. The town just outside of Shiz wasn't that far away, but it still took a good twenty or so minutes before they reached the town limit.

The morning had a brisk chill about it, but not in an unpleasant way. The cold was just enough to keep them awake, and at the exact same time just cold enough for Galinda to use the temperature as an excuse to hold onto her friends arm, and Elphaba held on right back, covering the smaller girls hand with her own where it latched onto the sleeve of her overcoat. They barely spoke a word until they got into town, and even then it was consisted mostly of pointing and responses to where they should go for breakfast, but breakfast had long since past for them. Lunch was a better option, and that was where they'd always gone. But the afternoon was just peeking it's head out, and they needed a spot to wind down - just talk and be together. Inside both were elated and dreading at the very same time.

Then Elphaba shook her head. "Let's go some place new."

"New?" Galinda asked. "New, as in opened recently, or new as in we've never been there before?"

"The latter." Elphaba smiled without looking down. "Somewhere out of the way?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Galinda shrugged, smirking slightly. "I don't really care, Elphie. I just like that we're out."

"Yes... I suppose it feels kind of freeing to be out like this, doesn't it?" She sighed. "I've never skipped school like this before."

"Like this?" A blonde eyebrow raised.

Elphaba smiled down at her friend. "I had to stay home quite a bit back home, to take care of Nessa."

Galinda gave her a strange, curious look.

"She... needs help every now and again." Elphaba replaced her gaze to the road ahead.

Galinda got the hint, just tightening her grip on her friend's arm and looking forward as well. Before long their steps became synchronized, gliding along the pavement as though they had no destination. And in a way, they didn't. The blonde just kept focused on the fact that she was with the person she wanted to be with - the semantics weren't important, just the fact that she was able to spend time with her roommate.

"There?" Elphaba pointed.

Just down the road between two taller establishments, was a quaint little building painted the most subtle tone of brown you could think of, with only a plain sign that said "Don's" on the front.

"The brown one?"

Elphaba nodded.

Galinda smiled up at her. "Lead the way."

The green girl grinned, but kept walking. She opened the door for the smaller girl, and both slipped in amongst the noise and chaos that freely flowed around them. Both looked to each other, wondering what was going on.

"Another pint over here!" said a large man with a huge red beard.

More men piled closer to the bar. "And another for me!"

Roaring voices sounded everywhere, gruff and all with thick accents of some far off land Galinda didn't recognize. She looked back up to Elphaba, wide-eyed and wondering. But this time when she looked, Elphaba's face was beginning to twist into a bright smile.

"What is it?" Galinda said to her quietly.

Elphaba grinned. "These people are from Munchkin Land - the way the speak, I can tell."

"But you don't speak that way."

"My mother and father didn't speak that way, but_ I_ can if I want to." She laughed.

"They aren't... small at all. Not like Biq..."

"Boq, Galinda." Elphaba shook her head. "His name is Boq, and no, these are miners from Munchkin Land. They aren't native there, but they've been there for so long... well, they've earned their place so to speak."

"Oh.." Galinda nodded, cautiously.

"Come on!" She pulled the blonde to an empty seat at the bar, nudging Galinda to sit, but the smaller girl wouldn't without her friend beside her. Even though she knew Elphaba felt happy as a clam to be around these people, Galinda was all but shivering in the presence of these burly men.

With a wink, the green girl hurried over to the bar, ordering and came back quickly with two large mugs full of beer.

Galinda shook her head. "I don't like beer, Elphie."

Elphaba raised a delicate eyebrow. "You'll like this stuff - it's sweeter that Gillikin beers, and it has more carbonation too. If you close your eyes it's almost like soda... well... alcoholic soda." She laughed.

The blonde smiled to herself, loving the joy showing in her friend's eyes. "If you say so.." she shrugged.

She was half way to her mouth with the mug before Elphaba stopped her.

"No, no, no-no!" she said raising her hands in the hair. "This is your first taste of Munchkin beer, we have to toast!"

"What to?"

Elphaba smiled, then it faded slightly. Galinda knew why, but the green girl recovered too quickly for her to comment. "To friendship, and moments we will never have to give back." She raised her glass to the other girl.

Galinda grinned, holding back only enough in her eyes that she alone could see it. "And life; may we live it while we can." She held eye contact with her roommate, clinking their glasses together.

Both girls took big gulps of their beverages in unison, putting them down and wiping their faces as well. They looked at each other again, laughing loudly with no remorse for their volume, as everyone else was easily louder and paying no attention to them.

"Good?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda nodded. "Very."

* * *

"Did you think I was a light-weight, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda twirled on the way back from the bar.

Hours and numerous drinks had flowed, all of which were accompanied by laughter from both parties and subtle flashes of looks neither girl would have the courage to give had they been sober. Once, Galinda even dared to draw on Elphaba's hand with her finger gently, making the green girl blush and cower slightly. But for once, the world didn't seem so heavy, and they could be as they wanted to, or almost as much with the little misgivings that had been rented away with the alcohol.

Elphaba smiled, shoving her hands in her pockets. "You are a light-weight."

"Am not..." she giggled, slipping her arm through Elphaba's.

"You are too! I drank you under the table and I'm still more composed than you are." She shook her head, smiling secretly to yourself. "You gave a good effort, though."

"Damn straight, I did!" She squealed.

Out of no where, Galinda ran in the direction of a bench and climbed on top of it, putting her hand out to each side and trying in vain to balance as best she could.

Luckily Elphaba ran there, standing close by, holding her arms out to catch her if she fell.

"Well, I can say with complete certainty that you are not the girl I thought you were." Elphaba said, stepping backward, matching the blonde's steps on the concrete bench that went parallel to the side walk.

Galinda scowled in play. "You and your big words..."

"My big words are my friends."

"I'm your friend." She argued.

Elphaba nodded, and laughed to herself. "You are, but words have been my friends for longer."

"But I'm your _best_ friend, Elphie! Whuo-"

Galinda took a wrong step on the bench, falling directly into Elphaba's arms, where she hugged the smaller girl tight to her before setting her down on the bench slowly. Immediately Elphaba sat down on the pavement, taking the girl's shoe off and inspecting her ankle thoroughly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, glancing up quickly to the blonde before looking back down and rolling her foot back and forth gently.

Galinda had to catch her breath, but she nodded.

"Any pain?" She rolled it the opposite direction.

Galinda said nothing, only looking at the girl who seemed so concerned with her safety and comfort. She smiled down at her friend, feeling tears in her eyes.

Elphaba looked up after a moment's silence, seeing the expression on the girl's face. "Did that hurt? What's wrong?"

Galinda just shrugged.

The green girl took a breath, pushing her shoe back on her friends foot.

When that finally made her send out a hissing noise Elphaba's head jerked back up. "The pressure?"

Galinda nodded.

Elphaba carefully put her fingers at the base of the girl's ankle, coaxing her foot into the shoe gently with little pain to the blonde. She set it carefully on the ground before sitting next to her friend on the bench.

They sat there for a moment, saying nothing and everything at the same time. Every breath they took was audible and made it's own statement.

Carefully, Galinda slipped her hand into the green one resting on her friend's lap. It was a simple move, but one that made all the difference.

Elphaba's lip started to quiver, though she didn't look at her roommate. In turn Galinda scooted closer, gripping Elphaba's arm and rubbing her thumb back and forth slowly, and Elphaba refused to cry, focusing on her breathing instead.

"You know.." Galinda said quietly. "For a girl with so many big words, they don't help you say too much do they?"

Elphaba laughed, tears threatening to unleash themselves. "I suppose they don't."

"Here..." Galinda turned Elphaba's face toward her by the chin. Then she pulled her sleeve up over her thumb, catching the tears on the fabric before they could hurt her. She went from one eye to the other while Elphaba looked up, blinking slowly. Once she was finished, Galinda let her sleeve fall and her thumb trace her friends cheek and to her jaw line, caressing the skin beneath it gently.

Elphaba's mouth fell open the slightest bit, before she consciously had to close it and gulp.

Galinda noticed, but kept looking at her friend - at the only person who made her feel like more than she thought of herself.

"Galinda..."

She shook her head. "None of your big words can tell me how you feel, can they?"

Elphaba got up, bringing her hands to rest on her head. She paced away, feeling her chest tighten.

"Elphaba, you don-"

"No." She snarled. "No, not yet. I can't do this, yet. I won't."

"Elphie.."

"Galinda!" Elphaba put her hands on her hips, looking into the night sky. "I can't... I'm not-" Her words caught in her throat as she choked down a sob, willing herself not to cry. She turned back to face the blonde, her eyes pained with the burden they were both so aware of. Without a choice left, she came back, pushing her feet underneath of her and sitting, and looking up into her eyes. She placed her hands on the girl's knees and raked her thumb back and forth. "My words carry me through, and my feelings..." She shook her head. "My feelings leave me without words, and that is not a place that someone like me can afford to be in."

"Someone like you..." Galinda pushed a tray piece of black hair behind her ear. "...they shouldn't feel so alone."

"I'm not alone - not right now. With you..." She bit back another sob, taking the smaller, pale hands into her own and squeezing them as if the girl in front of her would evaporate at any second. "For the first time, with you... I don't feel alone. I don't feel hopeless, and I don't feel like I'm doomed into this world of people who will never take the time to understand. Because you understand." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't lose you. I won't let myself ruin this, so please... just no."

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, letting sobs wrack her body as she let her head hang from her neck.

Galinda tried to wipe her tears away, but Elphaba wouldn't let go of her hand. "Let them burn." She cried. "They hurt far less than what I feel inside of me."

The blonde force her hands away, palming the wet, green cheeks and turning the other girl's face up so she could see it. The pain that filled every line, every small pink welt coming up on her friend's face hurt her inside. They made her feel like she could die over and over again for her, so she would never feel that pain again. Carefully she brought her lips to each cheek, kissing them over and over again until all of the tears where gone, down the green girl's face slowly to her chin. Elphaba's hands had found Galinda's rib cage for support. Both girls felt their hearts pumping faster than they'd ever experienced, but Galinda kept her movements slow while Elphaba couldn't move at all other than gasping for shaky breaths.

Then Galinda let her nose brush against the green one, just slightly, allowing the air to pass so closely between them, the smallest whisper could be felt.

"You deserve more than me..." Elphaba said, her words just floating in the minute space between their lips.

Galinda felt a tear stripe her face. "Elphaba.. there is nothing more than you, for me." She shook her head, letting her nose brush the green cheek she was still holding. "Nothing I could... find myself falling in love with, and dreaming-"

With that Elphaba angled her head up slightly, capturing the blonde's lips, and Galinda had every and no power in giving that kiss back. She wrapped her arms around the strong, thin shoulders while Elphaba stood on her knees, snaking her arms around the smaller girl's waist, until a little pop marked the separation of their mouths. But Galinda came back quickly, kissing the green lips in front of her over and over again, long and short, and sighing at suddenly feeling her heart pouring out all it had built up for the girl, and yet building even more, until their frantic, passionate kisses flowed into slow soft caresses of their lips upon the others, and Elphaba's nose tracing a line across the girl's cheek and down to her jaw line, before resting her head her head on the pale nape of neck exposed. Her hands fell to corset clad hips, as Galinda rested her head to one side atop the raven same raven hair her fingers ran through as they caught their breath.

Everything was different. The world had changed course and both could feel it keenly. Like either a fresh wound or the electricity of a touch, the realization had both of them jolted from where they once were. And at the same time, a new, numb kind of sadness washed over them as they knew the elephant in their presence had only grown to something glaring instead of a shadow, and more than that an animal that they both recognized as rogue, and that had to be tamed.

Elphaba shook her head. "This can never happen again." She said.

Galinda closed her eyes to the tears she knew she had to wait to cry. "I know." Still she twisted her head to kiss Elphaba's temple lightly, if only to leave a last sign of how much love she held for her friend.

Without any more words, Elphaba stood, only bending to wrap one of Galinda's arms over her shoulder to help her back to campus. The walk was slow and silent.

When they returned to the dorm, no one was loitering in the hallways, or anywhere to be seen. Elphaba carried Galinda up the stairs and through their door, placing her in bed. She turned to lock the door, but Galinda grabbed her hand, not daring to look at the girl's face, though. Green fingers worked their way through the blonde hair until Galinda's eyes fell shut, still grasping her free hand, not wanting that contact to end.

"I love you..." Galinda whispered.

Elphaba couldn't answer. She simply leaned down and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to her friend's lips.

"Goodnight." She whispered back.

Then she was gone. The click of the locks on the door echoed through the room. The light was extinguished, and Elphaba crawled into her own bed.

Life would be very different in the morning... in ways neither could fight even if they tried.


	10. Under A Tree

**I apologize again for the late updates. I think that might just be how I work... I don't know. It seems I've been busy with my roles and they are gaining severity and difficulty with every role I'm cast in and it seems to be taking it's toll - but I suppose that's what I signed up for. **

**Thank you to all of you that have continued to follow and support this story, and I will never cease to be grateful for you. **

**R&R, and please Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Weeks go by and Galinda hears less and less of her friend, and sees her even less often.

Everything went back to the way it had been the months before they'd first started to realize the other girl was actually a person. Now Galinda felt as though they'd become strangers all over again.

Elphaba avoided her at all costs - finding different routes to go to her classes, staying out later and sneaking in at the last possible moment just to go to sleep, saying nothing more than a 'Hello,' or a 'Night,' at any given time. Even when Galinda made it a point to talk to her, the green girl could never kept in one place for too long. There was a night Galinda couldn't stop herself from crying. She felt her heart being torn apart more and more every day Elphaba spent building the walls up higher between them. The blonde tried to crawl next to her roommate, and for a moment Elphaba let it happen - even held the smaller girl close to her. Yet in a matter of moments, she went into the bathroom. Galinda woke up the next morning in the green girls bed alone.

That day had been the hardest to find the will to get up and go on with classes.

Worse than that, she figured the girl she'd fallen hopelessly in love with had only wanted to push herself further away by inserting someone else in her place. Elphaba had gone as far as setting up dates for her and Fiyero, leaving notes behind of when to be ready and where to meet him. At first, she thought she might see the green girl when she arrived to whatever location she'd been sent to, but she'd always been let down seeing the prince there instead of her roommate.

Then came her 'friends.' The very same ones she'd told Elphaba about hating spending time with showed up more and more. Again, it turned out to be Elphaba's doing. She'd taken the extra mile and filled Galinda's time with everything she used to do, as though she could erase herself from the blonde's mind.

Maybe Elphaba thought she'd be better off that way, but it turned out she was more miserable than ever. All she could think about was the night everything changed. How could she have felt so exhilarated and so devastated within those few hours? It ran through her mind again and again - seeing Elphaba knelt down in front of her, holding her face in her hands, feeling her breath on her lips. Too often she closed her eyes and imagined it all again, trying to grab at those last little scraps of hope before the cold, disappointing reality came biting back at her fingertips, making her heart feel like it was constricting her throat. Words played on repeat in her mind and strangled her lungs.

_"...This can never happen again...Let them burn.__...You deserve more than me..."_

But more than Elphaba didn't exist. Everything in the world at her disposal was an empty sea of disappointment without her best friend to laugh and talk with. It was like giving all of the colors you could dream of and every kind of brush, but no surface to paint on - there was only blank air and no hope of any inspiration.

Galinda didn't want any more air. She didn't want to go on another pointless date or exhaust words with people who didn't know what they meant. And she certainly didn't want another day feeling like the world had betrayed her in the worst way possible.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with her..."

"Neither do I! Yesterday she seemed fine, and toda-"

"Fine? Really?"

Galinda just sighed, staring out the window from her bed. She hadn't gone to her classes that day, or to breakfast, or lunch. Only around dinner had Milla stopped by to check on her - that must have been Elphaba's doing as well. She always locked the door, so she had to have given her the key to get in. But she wouldn't answer. She would just flip over and tuck her face back in the covers. It wasn't too long after that she left, only to come back with Shenshen, who'd also tried, and failed, to coax the blonde out of her bed.

"She's been quiet and anti-social for as long as..." Shenshen trailed off.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"Well, for a couple months there she didn't barely even talk to us at all!" She squeaked.

Galinda had to fight the urge not to correct her grammar.

"So? That's when she started going out with Fiyero."

"No, it was before that too... She just stayed in here and hung out with that horrible green thing. Now for the past couple weeks she's been quiet and all boring."

"...So, what does that mean?"

"It means that girl must have done something to her!"

Galinda had had more than enough. She rolled over sitting straight up. "I'm not dead - I can hear both of you perfectly well."

Both girls seemed to be lacking the mental capacity to do much more than stare open-mouthed at their friend.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine, let me help you since you obviously can't take the hint all by your lonesome; LEAVE. NOW." She snapped and pointed at the door. "Both of you."

The girls looked at each other briefly before looking back to Galinda, again, completely dumb to life in general.

"You can tell anyone else that I wouldn't like to be bothered either."

With that, Galinda took her previous position and lay back down. She heard the girl whispering more nonsense on the way out, but blocked them out fairly well until she heard the door shut.

Most of the day up until then had been spent crying and sleeping. It was her plan now to corner Elphaba and make her talk to her, if only because nothing else had worked up until that point. She knew it would be hard, but she also knew that she couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't let herself feel like this and do nothing about it.

It would have been different if Elphaba told her that she didn't feel any of the same things she did that night. It would have been easier to resign herself into accepting the fact that there couldn't be anything between them, and just being a friend. But as soon as she felt what it was like to have the green girl close to her, to have her lips on her own and feeling her hands hold her close was more than Galinda was able to forget, and more than she was willing to surrender to simple memory. To not fight for something that had finally made her feel so complete made her feel as though she didn't deserve anything more than curling up in a ball and isolating herself from the rest of the world.

Yet hours passed and still no one came through the door. There was a knock that went unanswered, and Galinda didn't care who is was from. Elphaba wouldn't knock, she would just come in, in all of her quiet, anonymous glory like she always did, trying to been seen and heard as little as possible. The school day had ended and Galinda didn't expect the green girl to come home right away, but she didn't expect her to take this long. She never came home this far past dark, and it was steadily creeping further and further into night.

Anger and anxiety pooled in Galinda's chest with every scenario coming to mind. What if she just left? What if she really just didn't want to see her and just left? What if she switched dorm rooms without telling her? After that one, the blonde tore through the room just to make sure all of Elphaba's things were still there. Sure enough, they were all in their usual places.

Galinda put on Elphaba's extra over-coat just because she could, smelling the hauntingly familiar scent on it. Somehow it calmed her just the slightest bit. It wasn't a very heavy coat, and it couldn't possibly keep someone warm... but Galinda remembered Elphaba was warm on her own anyway. She remembered the way she just ran a little warmer than everyone else on her own accord. She remember cuddling up to her at night and feeling safe and not having to rely on the thin blanket because the heat radiating off of her roommate was enough.

Then the heat rose in her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

She had to get out. She had to leave and be away from everything. She just wanted to breathe the night air and feel a little less trapped in her own skin.

Galinda didn't bother with any shoes as she went outside. She knew she probably looked a mess, but she couldn't care no matter how hard she might have tried. The pavement felt rough and freezing under her feet but she kept walking, hugging Elphaba's coat tighter to her.

She found herself flinching as the lights came on along the walkway, and the buzz of electricity hummed around her. Then she realized where she'd wandered to, and wandered off the path to the tree she sat under before. Where she'd gone when she decided to give Elphaba the space she wanted they day they became friends. She sat underneath of it, feeling the cold creep further into her body. The damp ground spent no extra time seeping into the fabric of her clothes and steeling what little warmth she'd saved. The air bit every bit of her skin it could touch and dug up the goose bumps it seemed to crave.

Soon the thought of getting up took too much energy. Galinda could see her breath twisting in the air in front of her.

The edges of her vision kept getting darker, and she could have sworn she saw a lady bug fly quietly by...

* * *

"I don't think we'll need to keep her any longer, but she has to rest."

"Alright. I'm sure I can see to that."

"Good. And when you're back in the room with her, try and get her to eat good hardy foods. I don't know what's come over her but she's far thinner than I remember."

Galinda opened her eyes sluggishly to a room that was far too bright. The smell immediately hit her - cleaning products and the distinct odor of contained air. It took a few seconds for her vision to adjust, and even when it did, she wasn't sure she was actually awake, it seemed more like a dream. Light greys and slate blues colored everything around her, like a mortuary. There were beds with curtains hanging around them, and curtains on either side of her as well. And a woman's voice from behind the one to her left was quiet, but concerned.

"It seems she's dropped under the recommended weight for her age and height by more than is healthy, and it's worrisome to say the least."

"I understand."

That voice she knew.

"Hello?" she said, feeling the coarse sleep shake out of her throat.

A woman dressed in a nurse's uniform pulled back the curtain, followed quickly by her roommate, who's eyes had seemed to be glossed over.

The woman put on a big smile and hurried over to her side. "Hello, Miss Galinda. You might not remember me, but I was there for your registration. I'm Nurse Patill, or Ms. Patill - either way, I'm on the staff here." She patted her hand and took a seat in the chair to the right of Galinda's bed. Elphaba stayed a little further away by the curtain, eying her friend as though she were a stranger. "Now, you were found outside by a tree late last night. I'm sorry I have to ask, but do you remember how you got out there?"

Galinda nodded. "I.. I went out."

"By your own free will?"

She nodded, before choking out a cough.

"I only ask, because it seemed you'd been out without shoes or in proper dress for it." She said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Awful."

The nurse smiled again. "Well, I would expect as much..."

"Who found me?"

"Why, your friend here..." She pointed at Elphaba, who again refused to make eye contact. "She brought you here and stayed with you the whole night."

Galinda looked at the green girl, wondering what must be going on in her mind. She could see the wheels turning as she stood away from the both of them, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the floor. Even with her looking down Galinda could tell she had circles under her eyes dark enough trace a few times, and a pained expression that Galinda didn't know how to describe.

"...now, can you promise me, no more late night adventures?"

she was pulled out of her thoughts by the nurse's kind words. She hadn't paid attention to all of it, but Galinda nodded anyway.

"Alright." She nodded. "I'll leave you two be then." She turned to leave, stopping by Elphaba and putting a hand on her arm. "You may take her back with you in an hour or so - I'll finish up her chart now, and then you're both free to go."

Elphaba gave the smallest ghost of a smile. "Thank you." She nodded.

Then there was a few beats of relative silence, punctuated by the soft clicking of shoes and the door closing. And then hollow air swirled around them. They were finally alone together again, and there seemed to be no words to say that could convey what they needed to get out in the open.

"It took me two and a half hours to find you." Elphaba said, finally. Her eyes were still far away, unable to look back at her friend. "I came back to the room, hoping someone had talked you into eating something because I knew you hadn't left all day, and apparently no one could get through to you." Her voice cracked and Galinda could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I sent Fiyero to check on you, but apparently you didn't even answer the door for him. But I walked in the door and you weren't there. At first I thought you'd gone with one of those air-heads, but you weren't with them when I checked and... and then all I could think was that something horrible had happened." Tears started streaming down her face, though she quickly wiped them away. "I walked around the campus for an hour before I found you and I had to carry you here. You were shivering and cold and wet and in _my _coat and all I could do was think that it was all my fault that you were going to die... and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"Elphaba..." Galinda tried, but ended up sputtering in more coughs that racked her body.

With that the green girl finally looked at her. She came hurrying over, but couldn't bring herself to touch the other girl.

As Galinda's hacking stopped, she found Elphaba's eyes wandering over her small frame. "You're so small. I can't believe I haven't noticed..."

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm sorry... I-"

"I told you I loved you and you stop all contact, and push other people at me that I can't stand to be around." She said, trying to hold back her tears just until she can get out her thought. "You just leave me in the middle of everything without you without any reasoning, or explanation, and worse than that, you try to substitute yourself with people who will never be as good as you. And I feel alone and heartbroken, and you don't expect me to lose it?"

"I shouldn't be that important to you."

"That's not your decision to make! These are my feelings! You don't get to decide what's best for me!"

"I'm not!" Elphaba yelled, finally breaking the quiet streak she had going. "I'm not good for anyone, and I refuse to hold you back!"

Galinda sat up in her bed. "Hold be back from what? From a pointless life as a housewife and stupid gossip at book clubs and tea parties?! What do you think you're holding me back from?"

"EVERYTHING!" Elphaba sobbed. She ran her hands through the front of her hair as the stalked away. Then she turned around and grabbed the end of the bed for support, taking deep breaths. "I can't give you babies, or a life, or any of that. I can't support you, or put a ring on your finger, or give you the love you deserve because I don't know how to give it - I'm not that person. I've never had love, or comfort. I would take more than I could ever give to you and that's not fair, I won't do that to you." She shook her head.

Galinda got out of her bed and had every intention of getting in Elphaba's personal space and coming back with a counter argument, but her legs wouldn't carry her that far. As soon as she put her weight down, her legs gave out and she hit the floor.

The mood changed instantly. Elphaba went and scooped Galinda up as gently as she could, placing her back in the bed and tucking the blankets back over her. Then Galinda stilled her hands, grabbing them and sliding her fingers in with the green ones fixing the sheets.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "Putting you back into bed..."

"No." Galinda tilted her head to make eye contact again, trying to get her attention. "You're taking care of me."

The green girl's face twisted in confusion for a moment.

"You're caring for me, and being gentle with me... and before you were just arguing with me about what was best for me."

Elphaba looked down again.

Galinda scooted closer and took the green cheeks into her hands. "Tell me you don't love me, then."

"What?"

"If you're so bad for me, and will be holding me back from my life, then tell me you don't love me. If you don't love me there's nothing to fight for, and I won't try to make you do something you don't want to."

"It's not about that... there's more than just love."

"Nothing that's important."

"Providing for you, giving you a life, making you happy, Galinda it's-"

"You make me happy." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Do I make you happy, Elphaba?"

Her bottom lip quivered, but she nodded.

"Do you want me to be happy?"

She nodded again, but started to say something Galinda wouldn't even hear.

"Then know that I am absolutely miserable without you. Every second since that night has been hell for me, and all I can think about is if you miss me as much as I miss you." She choked down a sob and kept going. "This is the first time I've been able to breathe since that night. Being able to touch you... something inside of me feels better - it feels right with you here. And when I don't have you..." She shook her head. "I feel like all of the will to do anything is just taken out of me. I feel lost, and I'm not lost anymore. You found me."

"I don't want to find you shaking under a tree..." Elphaba sobbed.

Galinda made her look back up at her again. "Do you love me?"

Elphaba stared for a moment, gears turning behind her eyes. But she nodded, slowly, then faster. "I do.. I love you, I'm so sorry."

She broke down in tears and kissed Galinda's forehead, pulling the smaller girl into her and holding her with a force. Galinda let out her happy tears, and held the green girl back, feeling her heart let go of her throat finally. Her chest took in as much as it wanted to, and the weight that had held her down was simply removed. She didn't know where they would go, but having Elphaba back in her arms was a start.

Elphaba pulled back first, and although Galinda didn't want to let go yet, being met with a pair of green lips on her own wasn't unpleasant at all. She leaned into the kiss, feeling her heart swell at the sudden change of feeling within her body. Suddenly her head was light and dizzy, and her hands quickly found their way back to Elphaba's face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. And with the final pop of their kiss ending, the feeling of relief reached into her soul and finally let her smile as their noses dotted and touched one another's playfully.

"Take me home, Elphie..." Galinda breathed, dotting another small kiss on Elphaba's bottom lip.

She could feel the green girl smiling. "Yes, Ma'am" She said with a laugh, before she leaned into the blonde again, sharing small playful kisses as they relished the feeling of freedom and happiness that washed over them.

Even if tomorrow was hell, Galinda was happy with the heaven that resided in that moment with her heart rapped around one very green finger.


End file.
